


We (Girls) Should Stick Together

by ShesABurningStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gerudo Link with reader interactions, Intimacy, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Post BOTW events, Reader and Link disguised as a female will be important part in developing their friendship, Short Story, Sorry Not Sorry, and by friendship I mean romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesABurningStar/pseuds/ShesABurningStar
Summary: A story in which the reader develops a friendship (& romance) with a female Hylian from Gerudo Town. Little do they know that their friend isn't quite who they say they are.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader, Link/You
Comments: 41
Kudos: 420





	1. Initial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be my first official story. I’m excited and nervous. The story itself may only be a few chapters. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

A steady roll of the wagon’s wheel and muffled sounds of Champ’s hooves on the dusty road gave Y/N a slight distraction from the heat. If she closed her eyes momentarily, the sound made the trip through the Goddess forsaken desert more bearable. However, the beaming sun was unforgiving today. Its rays brought large beads of sweat to Y/N’s brow. Her body felt clammy, skin garnering all the dirt and dust kicked up from the desert’s surface. Despite the large straw hat placed upon her head and light-colored clothing covering most of her body, the sun’s heat penetrated through it all. Her sun-burnt hands were a constant reminder of her idiotic decision to not being enough aloe vera.

The Gerudo Desert is the absolute worst place to be during the peak summer months. It boggles her mind that people willingly live out here. She didn’t hate summer; she just didn’t like summer _here_. Out here in the desert, everything made her uncomfortable. The rocky terrain made her wary, the relentless wind made her eyes itch with pain, and the creatures made her skin crawl. The latter really solidify her disdain of the desert. She has never been fond of the beasts that roam the lands, especially after the incident that left her fatherless. A band of Bokoblin tried stealing her father’s herd of boars he kept for food and pelts. It was their main source of income, crucial to the family’s survival. When it was threatened, he tried to defend the herd from the attack. However, the Goddess weren’t on his side that day when he suffered a fatal blow to the temple.

Y/N rubbed her eyes. She always remembered her father’s death when she traveled to Gerudo Town. It was because of that incident that led her to do this every month, with the summer months almost quadrupling these visits. Since her father’s passing, her mother rid of the boars and focused more on the crops they grew at the farm. Instead of selling meat and pelts in Central Hyrule, they have settled with selling fruits and vegetables in Gerudo. Being the eldest, it has been her duty to traverse the lands to provide for her family. Her mother had 3 significantly younger children to care for alongside the entire farm. She missed the trip to Central Hyrule, it was her favorite. Last summer was the last time she’d make that trip with her father.

More time has passed as the relentless sun began to set. That was Y/N’s cue to find a secure place to rest for the night. She wasn’t too far from her last rest point before reaching the town. It was some old stables, left behind by the people for travelers. Her lips curled up in a mall smile. This meant she would be at Gerudo Town early morning. As she approached the stables, her horse suddenly stopped. Confused, she gave a gentle nudge on the reigns to urge it forward. As Champ refused her command, the hair on the back of her neck stood upright. There was a monster nearby. She managed to reach the giant stone slab that protected the stables from harsh sandstorms. It would serve as some protection from any surprise attacks. She scanned the remaining area with haste. The sun had just begun to set, why were there enemies lurking? The only type of beast she’s encountered in the desert were Stalizalfos and the occasional Stalmoblin They were easy to defeat but in groups they could be dangerous.

Y/N swiftly detached the wagon from Champ. Those skeletal lizards were probably interested in her companion. This hadn’t been the first time these monsters tried to attack them. Luckily, she was well-equipped to handle the situation. She pulled out her bow and arrow, attempting to locate the threat before the remaining sunlight left the sky. Suddenly, two Stalizalfos charged from different directions. Y/N shot an arrow, aiming for its eye. The arrow is not enough to kill it but it’s good enough to stun it. As it scrambled to gathering its senses, she charged forward swinging her mallet with so much force that it obliterated its head. The poor lizard collapsed in an ashy black smoke. Disregarding its fallen comrade, the other Stalizalfo lunged onto Champ’s backside. She steadied herself for a split second before commanding Champ to kick. He jumped slightly, launching his hind legs straight into the monster. Champ’s kick managed to hit its mark, causing the Stalizalfo to vanish.

A few more moments passed, and her nerves were still not calm. It seemed like there were still some monsters around but where? She heard footsteps to her left before a hard impact to her shoulder knocked her off Champ. She hit the sand with such force that she lost grip on her bow and mallet. Her spooked companion ran off, leaving her exposed to the Stalmoblin. She cursed as it began to run towards her. Y/N tried to retrieve her mallet but was only met with a jab from the monster’s long arm. She was thrown several feet; her aching body being scrapped by the sand. This was not good, she thought. Her feeble attempt to stand made her stomach turn in pain. The Stalmoblin slowly paced towards her, knowing its prey could no longer move. Y/N cursed again, looking around for anything that could help her. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

The Stalmoblin lifted its arm, aiming for her head. She instinctively raised both her arms to shield herself from the impact. The loud pounding in her ears making it impossible to hear her impending doom. She braced for the attack. However, it never came. She lifted her head and saw a flash of blue dispatch the monster. It happened so quickly it made her head spin. As the blue figure sheathed their sword, Y/N began to slowly get up. She used whatever strength that was left in her arms to push her upper body up, forcing her legs to take on its weight. Managing to stand upright, she got a good look at her savior.

He was Hylian. Several inches taller than her, his well-built body made him look strong and resilient. Dirty blonde hair accompanied his attractive physique. His high cheekbones and straight-lined nose made him look mysterious yet enticing. The pointed ears only added to his charm. Despite his brows forming a deep furrow, his bright blue eyes were stunning. Overall, this mysterious man was one she had ever seen before. The combination of exhaustion and thumping heart, Y/N began to fall forward. Almost immediately, the man had caught her. She placed a hand on his chest, being able to feel the defined muscles hiding underneath his tunic. She glanced up and him.

“Thanks… for saving me,” she muttered.

The man stayed silent which unnerved her. She noticed he was looking around, but she wasn’t sure why. Once he made his rounds, his expression finally softened. He picked her up with such ease she couldn’t believe it. Looks like there is some strength behind his immaculate physique. They made their way over to the stable. Once there he placed her on the soft surface of the hay that lined the resting area. He left her there without a word. She was baffled by his actions. He saved her, hadn’t said a word, and now left her here without saying if he was leaving or going to help her further. She sighed. Well, it could be worse.

Several minutes had passed before Y/N realized that the man brought back her horse and placed it in the stable next to them. Her wagon wasn’t conventionally organized, but it seemed like he was able to find her first aid kit. She gave a small smile.

“You didn’t have to,” she stated, reaching out for her kit. “But I really do appreciate your help.” Before she could take the kit, the man gently pushed her hand down and finally spoke.

“Rest,” he commanded, his voice low and smooth. “I’ll do it.”

Y/N blushed. She was eternally grateful for his assistance, maybe she could offer him some food or rupees for compensation. He did save her life and is kind enough to help treat her wounds, it’s the least she could do. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Thank you again,” she said softly, looking into his eyes. “Please feel free to take any food I have in my wagon as a thanks from me.” She gave him a brilliant smile, making her cheeks ache ever so slightly.

The man shook his head before responding with, “There’s no need. It’s my duty to protect.”

He sat down next to Y/N, beginning to clean up the large scrap from her left shoulder. They say in silence for a while. His calloused touch sent shivers up and down her spine. Her heart was racing and nothing she did would calm it. She let several more minutes pass before she broke the silence.

“My name is Y/N,” she told him. “What’s yours?”

“Link,” he answered, stopping for a moment to look at her.

Y/N felt the blood rush from out her head. Was he _the_ Link? The one who rid the world of Calamity and saved humanity? No, it couldn’t be. That guy was from legends, tales told for over many years. How could he be here in front of her.

“Link?” she stammered, mouth dry. “The man that saved Hyrule from Calamity?”

Link looked displeased, not liking her response. She immediately regretted even saying anything.

“Yes,” he replied. “I’d prefer to not bring it up.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled feebly. Y/N gave herself a scolding for upsetting her savior.

Link on the other hand was not actually upset, he just didn’t like his past to define who he was now. Now he’s just a traveler, roaming the wild.

“No need to apologize,” he offered with a warm smile.

Y/N blushed a bright red, her remaining strength being used to keep her from imploding from his cute smile. Before she could embarrass herself further, her brain finally told her it was time to sleep. Yawning, Y/N laid down on the hay. The stable was well sheltered, keeping any cold of the night out and the warmth of the day in. She knew it wouldn’t be wise to fall asleep next to a stranger, but she was able to find some solace in knowing he was a Hero. One that everyone, including her father when he was still alive, praised. She turned to Link, who had widened the space between the two. He was also ready to rest.

“I’m heading into Gerudo Town tomorrow morning,” she began. “I’ll be selling my produce there. If there’s anything you need, I’ll be more than happy to bring it back. I’m sure you’re aware that only women are allowed in the town.” She saw Link turn his face slightly over to her direction.

“There’s no need,” he replied. “I’m just passing by.”

A confused expression formed on her face. That’s weird, why be so close to the town if that’s not where you’re heading? She shook her head. It doesn’t really matter, she thought. She was just glad he was there to help her when she desperately needed it.

“Alright,” she finally said. “If you change your mind, just tell me in the morning before I go.” She looked over to him one last time before shutting her eyes. His handsome face caught the moonlight ever so lovely.

“Of course,” he replied, letting the silence settle back between them.

The events of the day and the slight howling of the wind finally caused Y/N’s body to succumb to sleep.


	2. Pretty Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should go without saying but I am taking creative liberty with the places in this story :) Thank you all for your patience!

The morning sun began to peek through the cabin’s door, hitting Y/N right on her face. She woke up moment after with a pounding headache. Her body felt absolutely wrecked from the previous night encounter with the Stalmoblin. She slowly sat up from her spot, looking around the empty stable. Her mind was very foggy, but she distinctly remembers that young man, Link. He helped her with the Stalmoblin that almost killed her. She felt as though she didn’t thank him enough, but he was already gone. Bummer, she thought. It’s probably just his job since he is Hyrule’s hero and all.

Getting up, her whole body cracked. Goddesses, nothing is going to stop her from getting a drink after work today at Gerudo Town. She walked over to her trusty stead, who had fresh water and hay. Y/N smiled. She really did have to thank Link if she ever saw him again. After checking in with Champ, Y/N went to her cart to grab some fresh clothes and her breakfast. Changing out of her filthy tunic and stuffing it in her saddle bag, she proceeded to devour her bread with jam and beef jerky. The poor meal only existed for a few minutes before it was gone. Y/N retrieved Champ from his stable, hooked him up to his cart, then positioned herself on the driver seat. There was no time to waste, she had to hurry in order to set up shop. Last year she found a nice spot with the most foot traffic. If all goes well, she’ll be able to sell all her produce before the summer heat gets worse.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, finally done,” Y/N mumbled to herself. The main marketplace area always had foot traffic. However, with special permission from Chieftainess herself, Y/N has been able to locate her little shop next to the running water of her palace. This gave her a slight advantage since not many outsiders get to establish their shops anywhere. She let out a chuckle. Meeting the Chieftainess of The Gerudo came by a complete accident. The poor inexperienced girl came to Gerudo Town for the first time, unaware of what to do or where to go. In great distress, she managed to catch Riju and a couple of her guards moving towards her palace. Not being able to contain her excitement, hearing stories about the young yet incredible chief, she skipped towards her to ask for assistance. Of course, one of her guards, Teake, slammed her to the ground. After some explaining and nervous laughter, Y/N was able to get the information she needed to set up her shop and make herself memorable to Riju.

After her thoughts subsided, Y/N sat down on her stool right in front of her cart. The vast variety of fruits and vegetables in their respective bins were laid out on a thick cotton blend blanket. Looking around, she noticed that many of the other vendors were not around. About half were present to be exact. It could be since it’s still too early in the week for the rest to show up.

“Hey there, Y/N. I’m happy to see you here already,” said a feminine voice with much joy.

“Oh, hey Bertha,” Y/N stammered, her previous thoughts being interrupted. “Hope everything’s going well.”

“Oh yes, everything is great!” Bertha smiled, shifting her basket from one side of her hip to the other. She proceeded to give Y/N her order, the same one she’d always ask for.

After a few visits, Bertha became one of the only costumers that would ask Y/N when she’d return. Y/N found it endearing, knowing that she had at least one costumer that like her produce. After loading up her basket, Y/N noticed how much of her bright red hair covered most of her face, a trait that most women of the town don’t seem to partake in.

“It’s too hot to be letting your hair down,” Y/N commented, accepting the exact change for the produce she just sold. “I don’t want to see you pass out from heat exhaustion!”

“Don’t you worry,” Bertha laughed. “My hair’s been drier than all of the Gerudo Desert, so a vendor recommended a serum! Only catch is I gotta let my hair down.”

“That’s pretty neat, make sure you tell me if it works because I’m going to need some of that,” Y/n responded, a hand running through her ponytail.

“Will do!” Bertha chimed.

Both girls soon after gave their quick farewells as more women came up to the make-shift shop. Y/N smiled seldomly. She missed doing this with her father. It’s been difficult to heal completely from his loss. Every time she set out for her trips, an ache in her heart would return. Being a lone vendor was never her thing and as the months went by, it didn’t get easier. However, she must do it for her family. That’s the main reason she kept on pushing. One day, she hoped, it would get better.

_________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Y/N was able to close her shop for the day. First day of business is always the busiest since she’s been able to establish herself as having the best grown produce in the market. It also has to do with the visit from Captain Teake and Chieftess Riju to her produce stand. The interaction with them was short, as Riju had an important meeting to attend. Even though the visit was short, Captain Teake did buy a couple of oranges so Y/N couldn’t complain too much.

Once all her produce was secured in her cart, she stretched out her aching back. The battle from the previous day left her more sore and tired than usual. She was happy that Champ didn’t get injured, but the event was still distressing enough. She looked towards the direction Champ’s stable was. Y/N made sure to pay extra for Champ to get special treatment at the stable he’s staying at. The Gerudo woman running it was very pleased about this, since Champ was one of the first horses to be in her care. The other travelers tend to leave their trusty steads in the cheaper stables of town.

A fresh breeze hit her form, causing her to shiver. The night was still young, and Y/N wasn’t sleepy. Sure, her body felt like a boulder just hit it, but she wasn’t ready for bed. Suddenly, her earlier promise to herself ran through her mind. Her face formed a goofy smile. It’s time for a drink! She quickly made her way to the nearest bar. Maybe a couple of drinks will help loosen her up to get that much needed rest her body craved. She normally doesn’t drink, especially when she’s out selling. But this was an exception.

Upon entering the bar, Y/N saw a couple of Gerudo women. There weren’t many people since it was a weekday and most women have morning responsibilities. This was fine by her, that just means the bar tender had to cater to her more consistently. Once she reached the bar counter, she sat closest to the bar tender. She was finishing up wish another client. Y/N couldn’t help but notice how tall and tones she was, her red hair forming an exquisite bun made of a thick braid. She continued to stare until they turned their attention to her.

“Hey there sweetie,” she said in a sultry tone. “What can I get you?”

“Ah uh,” Y/N stammered, the tone of her voice causing her to blush. “This is my first time here, what do you recommend?”

“A first timer and you’re an Hylian too. How cute,” she laughed with a wink. Y/N felt her blush intensify before she ended her statement with, “Let me get you this passion fruit mix. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Y/N could only nod since she didn’t trust her voice not to crack from the intensity of the moment. Ever since she was young, she had an attraction towards males and females. She never mentioned it to anyone since she thought it would just go away. Of course, that didn’t happen. If it did, she wouldn’t feel like mush after one brief conversation from this beautiful Gerudo woman.

Her drink finally came, and she took a sip from it. It was amazing, couldn’t take the alcohol at all. She knew that that was dangerous, but that didn’t stop her from ordering more. Luckily, the bar sold food too. Kalista, the bar tender, engaged in a lot of conversation with Y/N since service was so slow. A couple hours passed, and Y/N had to call it quits. Her vision was beginning to double.

“Thanks for the drinks and your time,” Y/N hiccupped. She mentally congratulated herself for being able to pay the tab with the exact amount. “I had fun.”

“Oh no honey, the pleasure is all mine,” Kalista responded, her eye looking intently into Y/N’s eyes. “Make sure to come again soon!”

With that Y/N made her way out of the bar, barely able to not stumble over her own two feet. Maybe, she thought, she had too much too to drink. Her vision was slightly blurry, making it difficult to see which direction her inn is. She stood as still as possible and closed her eyes.

“Ok, you’re drunk,” she mumbled to herself. “But when I open my eyes, you better get your shit together and find that inn.”

However, her body didn’t comply, and she began to move forward without opening her eyes. Before she knew it, she made physical contact with something. The impact caused her to stumble back and fall straight on her butt.

“Ow,” she whined. Her sight was even more screwed than before. She looked up to see what she ran into, to her surprise it was another Hylian. She looked stunning. Her dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and exposed midriff made Y/N a bit bothered. Her veiled face just added an aura of mystery to the Hylian. She couldn’t help but stutter, her sluggish mind barely keeping up with what was happening. “I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean t-to run into you.”

The Hylian in question didn’t respond, she just stared down at Y/N. She felt more stupid the longer they looked down on her pathetic drunk self. A few moments passed and the Hylian reached out to help Y/N up. Most of her face was covered with a veil, but Y/N knew she didn’t look upset.

“Thank you,” Y/N slurred. She head was beginning to ache, and her body wasn’t so happy either.

“It’s alright,” the mystery Hylian finally responded. Her voice was surprisingly low for a female, but then again Y/N met a lot of women with deep sounding voices.

“Hey, I hate to ask you this,” she continued. “Like I know I ran into you and stuff but like can you help me find my inn.”

Y/N began to teeter in place, her prefrontal lobe finally tapped out. She tried to stand still but it just felt so good to move, you know? The Hylian looked at her with much concern. Maybe seeing Y/N like this made her pity the young woman and her terrible decision to get wasted.

“Sure,” she simply responded.

She wrapped an arm around Y/N’s waist and draped her arm over her shoulder. Y/N blushed from the contact, it made her feel good. She told the Hylian the name of her inn and they were able to get there without much incident.

“I’m so sorry again, like I’m not irresponsible. I just…” Y/N began before cutting herself off. She shook her head and changed the topic. “By the way, I’m Y/N. Thank you again. I don’t see many Hylians like myself here.”

“My names is… Aryll. No need to apologize,” she responded, a noticeable difference in her tone. “I visit often to see some friends.” A faint smile formed underneath her veil.

“Oh, that’s nice of you,” Y/N responded. “I’m here to sell my produce, it helps sustain my family. My dad died a few years ago to a bunch of Bokoblins trying to steal out herd. Since I’m the oldest, I had to take the mantle and do what my father did.” Y/N paused before concluding with, “ahh not that you care sorry, didn’t mean to overshare.” She rubbed her tired eyes, cursing herself for her impulsive behavior.

“It’s alright,” Aryll said. “I’ve lost close ones to monsters before too.”

Her tone was calm, and it made Y/N want to cry. She knew that she wasn’t the only one to suffer from tragedy. It still hurts to hear it though. She quickly pinched herself to prevent herself some bawling like a child.

“I didn’t mean to being up bad memories,” Y/N began. “but thanks for sharing, makes me feel less stupid for opening up my big mouth.” She ended her sentence with a light chuckle.

Aryll chuckled in return before telling Y/N that they arrived at her destination. Y/N thanked her again, her blush returning to her face when she got a good look of her in front of the lit entrance of the inn.

“Please pass by my produce stand tomorrow,” Y/N said. “I would like to thank you for helping me tonight.” She looked down at her hands, not able to hold Aryll’s gaze. Her drunken state making it even more difficult to act cool around her.

“Maybe,” Aryll teased, noticing Y/N’s infatuation towards her. She came in a bit closer and whispered, “Have a good night.”

Before Y/N could process what had happened, she saw Aryll turn the corner of the inn to somewhere unknown. She was absolutely stunned. She wanted to ask the Goddesses if she had died back at the desert and gone to heaven. She’s met and had the pleasure of talking to several attractive people. However, Aryll really stood out to her because of those gorgeous sapphire eyes. Reminder her of Link’s eyes. Another fine specimen she met, if only she could see him again.

Y/N slapped her cheek several times once she reached her room. She’s becoming such a pervert, thinking about this junk. This would be the first and last time she gets this plastered. It’s much harder to control her desire this way. Y/N has never had a partner and now that she’s older, it’s becoming more difficult to keep her composure around attractive people. Unlucky for her, this is extended to both sexes. She signed, making her way to her bed.

“Maybe these thoughts will go away in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Explosive Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conflict?

“I hate my life,” grumbled a struggling Y/N.

Y/N dragged her feet through the stone patio of the inn’s entrance. She’s been up well before the morning sun broke through the horizon. She had a terrible migraine, bloated stomach, and a lovely bruise on her ass. Her dreams were plagued by her blurry visions, spinning head, and that cute Hylian girl. It’s been awhile since she’s felt infatuated with someone. Maybe it was the alcohol consumption that exuberated her thoughts. She rubbed her temples, trying to calm her pounding temples. The embarrassment settled in when Y/N realized that she’s reverting to her teenage years.

In all her years, Y/N has never had an intimate relationship. Yeah, she has had interest in the neighboring boys and girls. She was fortunate enough to have accepting parents when she came forward with her attraction for both genders. Of course, her parents were more interested in pushing her towards her boy crushes and not the girls. It bummed her out that they didn’t treat her attraction to both genders equally, but it made sense. Coming from a traditional family and village, women are meant to have big families and help the other families within the village. She didn’t mind it; she grew up with it. But she didn’t want to be shoe-horned into it if her true love happened to be another woman.

Y/N couldn’t dwell on her thoughts too much before her bloated stomach decided to turn and ache. She needed to find a restroom and fast. Bolting back into the inn, she found the nearest unoccupied restroom and expelled her stomach contents. It was felt awful the entire time. After the deed was done, her strained groans and stumbled steps towards the wash basin made her want to call it quits for the day. No wonder her father always advised her to steer clear from alcohol, especially when you didn’t know your limits. After collecting her thoughts and sloppy demeaner, she left the restroom and was met with a concerned receptionist.

“Hello miss,” she greeted. “Is everything okay?”

Y/N composed herself before making eye contact with the receptionist.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Y/N responded, cracking a smile. “Just had a little too much to drink last night.”

A blush crept onto the receptionist’s face before she could respond.

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that,” she began. Green tea helps with any headache you may be feeling and try eating something with fiber to help you digest whatever else is left in your system.”

“Oh my Goddesses, thank you for that!” Y/N exclaimed happily.

Y/N made her way down to the lobby, where a variety of breakfast items were available to all the patrons of the inn. The receptionist went back to the counter, going back to her work. Y/N quickly made herself some green tea and grabbed a bright, red apple from the basket for breakfast. She sat down in the lobby and began to sip on her green tea before eating her apple. After a somewhat pleasant breakfast, she felt a lot better than she did before. She thanked the receptionist again for her advice before heading out to set up shop.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Y/N had another day of success. The inn’s receptionist advice was spot on and helped her go through the day. It would have been a perfect day if it weren’t for the fact that Aryll hadn’t stopped by. She wanted to thank the other Hylian for helping her out last night. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like an idiot. Aryll won’t stop by because she’s an embarrassment. Getting drunk, crashing into someone, forcing them to take her home, expelling personal information, and becoming completely smitten with her. Y/N sighed, her mind buzzing with annoyance. She really needs to get her shit together.

Luckily, Bertha had visited her stand again. She hadn’t purchased anything, but her company did help ease Y/N’s mind a bit. In all her visits in Gerudo, she only kept close contact with Bertha. She was a lovely girl, one of her loyal customers since she began selling produce in this town. It made her miss her younger years when she could spend more time with her friends. However, all of that is in the past. She had to grow up at a moment’s notice. Taking over as the breadwinner of her home after her father’s death was not easy to do. It continues to be difficult. Rubbing her face, she banished those depressive thoughts.

She doesn’t resent her life nor her newfound responsibility. Y/N just wishes she could have a few more careless days.

“Still open?”

The sudden voice snapped Y/N from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the girl she’s been waiting to see all day.

“Oh! Aryll!” Y/N gasped, collecting herself before speaking again. “I’m so glad you stopped by; I’ve been waiting for you!”

Aryll gave her a barely visible smile under her the elegant veil.

“I’m sorry for not stopping by sooner,” she apologized.

“Please don’t apologize, I didn’t mean to sound so needy,” Y/N quickly added. “What I meant to say is I’m glad you came; I owe you from last night.”

Y/N shuffled through her belongings, searching for a certain item. She eventually pulled out a bag of 200 rupees.

“I know it’s not much,” she began, feeling self-conscious about her token of gratitude. “But I really do appreciate that you helped me last night.”

Aryll looked at the bag with mild curiosity before shaking her head.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to pay me for last night,” she said making Y/N deflate.

Noticing her demeanor, Aryll decided to rectify the situation.

“How about instead we get some dinner?” she offered in return.

Y/N’s eyes lit up like the bright sun over the horizon.

“What a splendid idea!” she beamed, beginning to pack up shop. “I’ve had an exhausting day, let’s go to dinner now!”

Aryll couldn’t help but chuckle from Y/N’s eagerness.

After a few minutes of packing up, Y/N was all set to head out for the night. Today’s sales were pretty good, she’d be out the town in a couple more days if this kept up. That’s why she was ready to spend more time with Aryll. Having another Hylian around made her feel more at ease, it reminded her of home.

“Alright, done!” she loudly announced, her excitement in her voice barely contained. “How about we buy some steak from the Estan’s general store?”

Sounds good to me,” Aryll responded. 

They both proceeded towards the store, keeping a comfortable silence between them. They reached the store, purchased their steaks, and proceeded to make way to a quiet clearing. The central marketplace had a couple of tables and stools, all covered by a sand colored canopy. They situated themselves on one of the tables and began to eat. After a few moments, Y/N decided to break the silence.

“How much longer do you plan on staying in Gerudo?”

A few more moments of silence passed as Aryll contemplated her answer.

“Hopefully not much longer,” she answered hesitantly.

Y/N could tell it didn’t seem like something she should ask more about so she decided to change the topic.

“I might be out in a couple of days,” Y/N commented. “Which would be good since those damn land worms come out more often during this time of month.”

Aryll arched her brow in amusement.

“You mean a Moldorm?”

“Oh, is that what they’re called? Huh, cool. How’d you know that?”

“Uh, I’ve traveled enough to earn their name.”

“Does that mean you’re able to fight too!?”

Y/N’s excitement was reignited. She didn’t know any other women back at home that took to training like she did. Her interest in archery, combat, and strategy was present when she was first able to comprehend such acts. She was fortunate enough to learn everything she possibly could from her father. It turned out it was necessary, since traveling to Gerudo was a lot more treacherous when compared to travelling to Central Hyrule.

“Yes, a little,” Aryll responded. “But I’m interested in what you know.”

Aryll’s coy smile was met with Y/N’s heated cheeks.

“Oh uh, I’m good at archery. My hand-to-hand combat is ok, but I prefer using a weapon like a mallet or dagger.” 

“Did you have trouble coming to Gerudo?”

Y/N almost choked on her last remaining steak. She didn’t expect the question, but it made sense. The common road to Gerudo was the safest route but it still had its fair share of troubles.

“I did,” she began.

She was uncertain if she should mention her encounter with the Stalizalfo and Stalmoblin. After thinking it over, she decided to talk about her encounter with the legend himself.

“Actually, before coming here I had a run in with the warrior of all warriors, Link.”

Aryll paused, but Y/N didn’t seem to notice and kept going.

“He was so cool, so strong, and you will not believe how hot he is.”

Before the conversation could progress any further, a loud bang was heard from the palace’s direction. Both women stood up immediately, turning their direction to the damage the explosion had caused. Y/N was about to speak but was cut off by Aryll’s sprint towards the catastrophe.

“Aryll! Wait! It’s not safe!”

The warning fell on deaf ears as she continued to run. She quickly made her way into the palace without hesitation. Y/N felt her adrenaline finally settle into her legs as she ran after her. There were few women out and about during this time of night, but none seemed to have been hurt from the blast. The Gerudo warrior were in action now, helping evacuate the area. The fire coming from the palace was huge and it kept growing as every minute passed. She was confused by why this was happening. Are the attacker’s bandits? A rivalling clan? A resistance group? It didn’t matter, she just wanted to know if everyone was okay. Especially Aryll.

As she approached the palace, Y/N saw Captain Teake commanding the last part of her brigade, the Chieftess being taken away by a few women to a secure location. She made her way to Riju, tears now falling from her eyes.

“Lady Riju!” she yelled, worry plastered all over her face.

Captain Teake and Chieftess Riju turned to her direction. Teake’s expression was hard as a rock, she was angry. On the other hand, Riju gave a curt smile before extending her arm out towards Y/N. She knew it meant to go to her but before she could another explosion went off within the palace. The mere power rippled through the entrance, knocking her away. The remaining soldiers were able to absorb the blast, barely flinching while they protected the Chieftess. Y/N tried to get up but couldn’t as she heard Riju’s protest to not leave her there. The captain ignored the pleas, her priority was to keep her safe.

Moments that felt like eternity passed, before she felt a firm grip on her arm. Her head was still pounding, her vision blurry, and her body ached. She preferred this mornings events over this sensation any day. She finally looked at her savior, but she couldn’t make out who they were. However, her mind had already made up who it was without the necessary information to confirm it.

“Link?”


	4. A Few Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for no update in a long time UwU enjoy

The sun was burning bright through the large window of the room. Y/N had unknowingly turned her face towards the heat, reigniting the pounding sensation on her temples. She sat up in frustration from her bed in a huff. A couple of days had passed since the attack on the palace. She was brought into the clinic after the incident. She had suffered a gnarly blow to the head leading to a lovely cut on her forehead. On top of that, the doctor confirmed she had a concussion. Y/N thanked the Goddesses that her injuries weren’t too extreme and that no one really got hurt from the incident.

Despite that, the people of Gerudo were in a state of uneasiness. It had been awhile since there was any conflict. Peace was the norm but nor there’s guards posted in all areas of the town. This was done so to ensure the safety of the residents. The motives of the attack were still unclear but that didn’t stop the rumors from circulating. Y/N has heard from the clinic’s staff that it may have been the Yiga clan. Apparently, this clan has caused issues before. She never heard of them but her curious mind wanted to know the details. Only problem is that she couldn’t ask anyone now. She was ordered to bed rest still and didn’t want to disturb anyone with details about a troublesome clan that could or could not be stirring shit up again. Y/N sighed in defeat before putting her thoughts to rest.

As the afternoon went by, the doctor had come in to ask Y/N a few questions about her symptoms. Despite the headaches and slight fatigue, there was nothing else of importance to note. The woman took this as an improvement of the last two days, which were riddled with nausea, ringing, and slight confusion. Y/N was glad to hear that she was recovery very quickly since the concussion wasn’t severe. However, the doctor still recommended a few more days of rest to ensure her recovery. It did upset her that she’d have to postpone her trip back home, but it was for the better. She couldn’t risk jeopardizing her wellbeing and she especially couldn’t risk traveling through the Gerudo desert with a mild concussion. It also left her more time to see Aryll.

If Aryll was okay.

Y/N hadn’t seen nor heard of Aryll since that night. She just ran off without an explanation and into danger! It was still hard for Y/N to wrap her head around it. Her father always taught her to avoid dangerous situation unless it’s impossible to do so. It seemed like Aryll had the exact opposite lesson from her own parents or mentors. The dread that sat in the pit of her stomach only grew larger as the days went by. She knew Lady Riju was fine and there was no mention of any deaths that took place that night. But… she just had the strong urge to make sure she was okay. Y/N could tell Aryll was a good person and she still felt like she hadn’t fully thanked her for helping her. She wanted to go out and try to look for her, to ensure she was alright. However, she must wait until she’s cleared from the clinic.

“This blows.”

“Uh, what blows?”

The sudden voice startled Y/N so much she let out an ‘eep!’ as her soul leave her body. She hoped the Goddesses would take good care of it. As she laid there recovering, the voice spoke again.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Y/N!”

Y/N looked over and saw Lady Riju by the entrance of the room. Her heart rate quickly subsided as a small smile formed on her face.

“Oh Chief! I’m so glad to see that you’re doing okay!”

“Thank you but I was more concerned about you! I apologize for not coming to check on you sooner.”

“Please don’t apologize! I’m sure you’ve been busy since the incident!”

Moments of awkward silence filled the room after Y/N’s reassurance. It seemed like Lady Riju had something to say. It made Y/N a bit anxious, she never felt this way before around her presence. Maybe something horrible had occurred and she hadn’t heard of it yet?

“I wanted to ask you something,” Riju said, hesitantly. “What do you remember from that night?”

Y/N couldn’t help but scrunch her face up in confusion. Why would the chief ask her such a question? She was unconscious the entire time of the incident. She witnessed her get knocked unconscious from the blast. What could she possibly know?

“Not to be rude my Lady but,” Y/N paused, unsure of herself. “I don’t understand your question?”

“I’m… trying to gather any information about that night,” she quickly supplied. “We still haven’t found the perpetrator.”

“Oh! I understand now, please excuse my ignorance,” Y/N answered. “Unfortunately, I only vaguely remember seeing someone before I passed out.”

“Who did you see?” Lady Riju responded with much vigor.

Y/N took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Who was it that she saw? Her head was ringing and eyes blurry from the proximity of the blast. There was someone there, but she couldn’t remember who. After much thought, she recalled her nonsensical brain coming up with the name Link. But she couldn’t say that, not without looking like a crazy person.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” she finally responded. “It could have been anyone, one of the soldiers or…”

“Or? Please, tell me,” the Chief insisted.

Again, she paused. She was with Aryll that night. Maybe she had gone back to help her. What other explanation could have been aside from that? Then again, much time could have passed when she was finally rescued from the debris of the explosion. Suddenly, an epiphany. If she said she saw Aryll, maybe they’ll find her or even know where she is.

“I think it might have been Aryll!” she exclaimed. “I was with her prior to the incident.”

It was Lady Riju’s turn to morph her face with confusion. It made Y/N feel like she hallucinated her entire interaction with the other Hylian. Maybe it was possible that she didn’t know her name.

“Uh she’s a Hylian and was wearing this _cute_ pastel blue two piece and face veil,” Y/N added, in hopes of aiding the confused chief.

Confusion turned to shock once she finished her statement, as if Lady Riju wasn’t expecting that description. It only lasted a split second and she was back to her composed self.

“Oh, her. I apologize, I did not recall her name,” Riju answered. “Anything else about the night?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Y/N said dully.

She formed her hand into two fists. Y/N felt useless at that very moment. If Lady Riju is actively doing all she can to gather intel about that night, it must really be a big deal. She wants to help; it’s always been a part of her nature. That’s why she’s out here, ensuring her family has a secure future. Regardless, her worry went back to Aryll.

“I’m sorry if this is rude of me but do you know if Aryll is safe or not?” Y/N asked. “I can’t stop thinking about her an whether or not she was injured herself.”

Lady Riju smiled at the girl before responding.

“I can assure you that she’s fine,” she reaffirmed Y/N. “I’ve seen her around a couple of times in town.”

Y/N was finally able to release some of her pent-up anxieties over Aryll. However, a slight tang of sadness made its way into her mind. If Aryll is safe, why hasn’t she come and visited her? Did she have better things to do? Maybe she was preparing her leave to get away from the newfound trouble present in the town? Whatever the reason may be, Y/N couldn’t help but not come up with a proper excuse for Aryll not to come. She sighed. Expectations were almost, always better than reality. Despite feeling some sense of betrayal, she understood she wasn’t owed anything.

“That’s good,” Y/N replied, her disposition saddened.

Lady Riju noticed change of demeanor.

“If I see her around, I’ll ask her to come visit,” she reassured Y/N. “Meanwhile rest, I must go.”

Just as suddenly as she had arrived, the chief left. Y/N didn’t bother to dwell on Riju’s departure. Her sadness turned into slight frustration, she couldn’t’ help but feel perplexed about her reaction to Aryll’s lack of visits. Had she really reached the point of her life where she’s infatuated by anyone that shows her common courtesy? A wild blush crossed her cheeks. How lame can she get, she even described Aryll to Riju as wearing a cute two piece. Who would even say that?

Whatever the case may be, Y/N decided to settle into her bed and attempt to nap. Maybe some rest will help clear out her mind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Riju had returned to her room after overseeing the reconstruction of her damaged palace. The explosion focused mainly by the entrance. The chieftess knew whoever orchestrated the attack was targeting her. She couldn’t believe that her and her soldiers weren’t able to detect the culprit or the devices used ahead of time. Perhaps they have become careless the past couple of years since there hasn’t been much trouble. The incident with the Divine Beast and the Thunder Helm being stolen was the last memorable events that’s occurred in Gerudo Town.

“Chieftess,” called Captain Teake. “There’s no need for worry, we’ll figure this all out.”

“You’re right,” responded Riju as she sat next to her beloved stuffed sand seal, it’s cute face just begging to be played with.

“I’ll be sure to direct Link here for any updates,” Teake informed before leaving the Chieftess to her thoughts.

Lady Riju knew she was going through a slump. It’s been four days since the explosions and nothing of significance has been found. Even with Link’s help, there hasn’t been any traces left by the perpetrators. Part of her wanted to believe that it may be the Yiga clan again. The motives are unclear, but it could be that they still hold resentment over their master’s death. But without concrete proof, she can’t send any soldiers to investigate the hideout.

Before she could continue with her thoughts, Link knocked on the door’s frame to gain Riju’s attention. She turned to face him and smiled.

“I’m glad you made it!” she exclaimed. “Any updates?”

“Whoever did it is skilled in their craft, they cleaned up their trail very quickly and efficiently” Link reported.

“How incredibly frustrating,” she scoffed, crossing her arms. “What do you recommend we do?”

“We wait,” Link responded simply. “I have a feeling they’ll strike again.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” she sighed.

Part of her knew that they needed to wait for the assailants next move. The incident was carefully crafted to keep the Gerudo soldiers off their trail. The lack of attacks or suspicious activities the past four days only confirmed that they are being careful and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again.

“Captain Teake has guards stationed at every entryway of the town. I’ll be sure to reissue a curfew for the residents and to recommend travelling with others. I don’t want anyone getting hurt again.”

“Good call, Chieftess.”

A few more moments passed as the two were turning over possible motives or goals in their minds. Lady Riju picked up her stiffed animal and stared at it with great intent. If they had set up the bombs by the entrance of the palace, then they were by the marketplace waiting for the opportunity to initiate the explosion.

“You know, the time of the explosion was during the marketplace’s peek traffic time. Which could mean that whoever did it wanted to rile up and injury as many of the residents as possible. If I was being targeted, and if the perpetrators are as skilled as you say they are, then they miscalculated. However, with how little we know about the person or group of people, I’m beginning to suspect I’m not the target.”

Link looked up from his notes, digesting what he just heard.

“So, they must be after something else.”

“Precisely. Link, I’m going to need you to patrol the outskirts of town the next few nights. If the assailants haven’t been traced by my women in these past four days, then they’re likely from outside town.”

“Do you suspect the Yiga clan too?”

“I do, they’ve always caused trouble and we have gone a long time without incident. However, I’m only informing you of this for now, I don’t want others to become anxious over a dispute with the clan without proof.”

“Understood.”

“Before I dismiss you, I have a favor to ask.”

Link’s face was stern, waiting for further instruction.

“You should visit your friend at the clinic, Aryll.”

Lady Riju couldn’t help but giggle to herself when she saw Link’s reaction. He’s usually such a stoic character, but he had his moments. Like right now, he was caught off guard and flustered.

“So, you know.” He replied.

“Of course, I do,” she responded. “Y/N has quite a liking to you. So much so she asked if you were okay.”

Link didn’t respond right away, guilt settled into his mind. He was too busy assisting the Chieftess efforts in resolving the looming situation. However, he could have stopped by to reassure the girl that he was okay. More importantly, to check if she was okay. He picked her up from the wreckage, worried for her life. She was okay, albeit concussed. Right after, she had called him by his real name. It caused alarm, no one should know the ‘great’ Link was back in Gerudo Town. But, judging from what Lady Riju just said, she might have said his name out of coincidence. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“I’ll visit her before my patrol.”

A large grin crossed the amused Riju’s face. She will have a lot of fun with this situation later, but for now they need to get their current predicament under control.

“Excellent. You are dismissed.”


	5. Why Is She So Cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? It's a miracle.

Y/N’s nice nap was interrupted by a couple of nurses entering her room. One asked her questions about her symptoms and how she was feeling while the other set up her dinner for the night. The nurse confided in Y/N that the doctor was very pleased with her progress and expected her to have a speedy recovery. Y/N tried not to laugh; she’s been told that almost every day since she’s been here. Whatever, it must be their way of ensuring the patients that they’re fine. She didn’t really mind it.

What she did mind was being stuck at the clinic. She had already been restless, but Lady Riju’s visit made her want to offer help in any way she can. Y/N can’t really say she’s a master at combat, but she can hold her own. The incident back at the desert could attest to that if you were to not mention the part where she almost died if the great warrior himself wasn’t there. Speaking of which, she had her conversation about Link interrupted by that pesky explosion. She really wanted to know if Aryll knew about him and if she thought he was handsome too.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in?” called Y/N, confused that anyone would even knock since all her visitors have just waltz their way into the room.

A few moments passed and Y/N immediately recognized the person standing in the doorway.

“Aryll, is that you!?” Y/N exclaimed, jumping up from her bed to give the girl a hug.

However, when she stood up to make her way to Aryll, her legs gave out. She silently cursed to herself as her body tipped forward. Her arms flailed in an attempt to grab something to prevent or, at the very least, soften the fall. Y/N shut her eyes, embracing for impact but instead felt her face contact warm skin. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in Aryll’s arms. Aryll had lunged forward and caught her before she fell. Y/N’s arms instinctively circled around her toned figure, turning their awkward interaction to a hug. She felt Aryll reciprocate the gesture.

Y/N pulled away as her legs regained some of its strength. She looked at Aryll and smiled, grateful to have finally see her after days of worry. The smile was returned, and it made Y/N blush. Aryll really is pretty, especially up close. The setting sun’s rays cascaded off of her face as she looked back into Y/N’s eyes. The glow made her look that much more desirable. Suddenly, she became hyper aware of where she was positioned and tried to pull away. However, Aryll didn’t let her go.

“Let me help back to your bed,” she responded, repositioning her arms to provide support for the recovering girl.

Y/N didn’t dare speak. Anything that would come out of her mouth would be a mess. Her thoughts raced as her blush intensified. Why was Aryll so cool and cute? She has never had this much of a reaction to someone helping her. Sure, she’s had a couple of mishaps back at home. Whenever someone helped her out, either boy or girl, she’d blush and be embarrassed. However, it was mostly due to the fact that she was a grown ass woman making silly mistakes. But now, that wasn’t the case. Y/N chastised herself for developing such an infatuation with a girl she 1: didn’t really know and 2: didn’t even know if she even liked girls like _that_.

After Aryll helped her to the bed, she was able to clear her mind enough to tell her thanks. Seconds passed in silence before either of them said anything. It was Y/N’s voice that broke the silence.

“I was worried about you,” she began. “I feared the worst that day.”

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner,” Aryll responded, some regret laced in her words. “I was… busy.”

“Have you been helping?” Y/N asked, curious. “I want to help too!”

Aryll laughed a bit, surprising Y/N. It didn’t sound as whimsical as she would have expected. It was heartier, which only gave her the chills.

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” she said, her voice was mellifluous. “Maybe you can, once you recover.”

“Aw!” Y/N pouted, not pleased with the last comment. “I already feel so much better, I honestly think I’m fine.”

“Oh, really? Then why did you fall when you stood up?” she teased, referring to the earlier debacle.

“Okay, that was mean,” Y/N mumbled. “But I know you’re right, I need to rest.”

Aryll got a bit closer and gave her a few pats on her head, making Y/N’s blush return with a vengeance.

“That’s a good girl,” she teased once again before returning back to her neutral demeanor. “Unfortunately, I must get going. I promise to come visit again.”

Y/N visibly deflate. She had just showed up and now she’s leaving. It’s starting to seem like Aryll likes to stir up trouble and then peace out once she’s accomplished her task.

“You better,” Y/N warned. “Or I’ll come find you.”

With that being said, Aryll said her farewell and left the room. Once the door was closed, Y/N couldn’t’ help but let go of the breath she was apparently holding. Aryll is such an intense person and she was confused to as to why. Sure, she helped her out twice now which could explain why she’s so smitten with her. But there was something more there. She just couldn’t tell what yet.

Night swiftly came without Y/N really noticing. She was too caught up with her thoughts. The entire ordeal left her with a cold dinner and no appetite. However, if she didn’t force herself to eat it might upset the nurse and prolong her stay at the clinic. Y/N sighed, clearly frustrated by her situation again. Four days had gone by and she was behind schedule. She had hoped to have finished selling her produce by now. Luckily, since she was injured, most of her produce was packaged and stored correctly to retain its freshness. It was one of the guards sent by Lay Riju that relayed the message. Y/N was grateful for the Chieftess’s kindness.

However, she might be out of luck this time around. Y/N might have to cut her loses and leave soon even if she can’t sell all her product. Her family still needs her, and the townswomen may not be interested in purchasing until tensions simmer down. That won’t happen until answers were found. But she had to try to sell, maybe discounting the price would help. Making these decisions were harder to make when you’re the one doing it. When she would travel with her father, there were instances he had to make an important decision about our product. Despite selling expensive pelts and meats, sometimes we just wouldn’t sell. He would mark down the perishables to sell even though that meant less money.

Unfortunately for Y/N, all her items were perishables so she had to sell, or it would all go to waste and she hated wasting food. She’ll admit, it’s easier to think about Aryll but now that she needs to come up with a proper game plan. Hopefully if she can sell in record time, she could spend a day assisting in anyway that she can here in town. Y/N felt obligated since she cares about the residents and Lady Riju. Besides, this is where her and her family make a living off of. It’s her way of giving back.

After deciding on her plan, she settled into her bed. A nurse came in and retrieved the near empty plate of food. She mentioned that the doctor will be the one to tell her about her dismissal tomorrow, bid her farewell, and left without another word. Not long after, Y/N went to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night was colder than the previous night, but Link didn’t mind it. Despite lurking on the outskirts of town where most wouldn’t be able to see him, he kept his disguise on. Scratch that, a more _appropriate_ disguise on. The two-piece Gerudo outfit really doesn’t help with the occasional chilly wind, so he opted for something warmer. When he had asked the Chieftess for some extra clothes, since no shops at the moment were selling, she smirked and asked why he didn’t want to wear his _cute_ pastel blue two piece. His face felt warm after the comment, knowing she was quoting Y/N.

Link wasn’t all too pleased that Lady Riju found it amusing to tease him. However, he’ll let it slide for now. His relationship with the Chieftess was never one of formality since he has caught her talking to her stuffed animals so many times before. Maybe it was the Goddess’s way of getting back at him for the occasional sly comment he would direct towards Riju whenever he caught her doing something childish. She may be the leader of the town but she’s still a kid at heart. Speaking of which, Y/N also had a similar care-free and good-nature attitude about her. However, unlike with the Chieftess, Link took a liking to Y/N.

When he met her out in the desert, he caught her battle with the Stalizalfos. Her use of the bow and arrow impressed him immensely. It was obvious that she was more than capable of handling herself but the Stalmoblin managed to get the upper hand. Luckily, he had been around to finish the job she had started. It was clear she was on her way to Gerudo Town and he was confused as to why he hadn’t seen her before. It didn’t matter much; he was just glad he was there to protect her.

As the night continued, to was becoming increasingly obvious that Link was… interested in Y/N. He would occasionally think back to her drunken state or embarrassed reaction or her pretty blush that graced her features when he caught her. Link had to shake his thought out of his head. He needed to focus, this was a serious job and Lady Riju is counting on him. Besides, he can’t let a couple of innocent interactions with Y/N occupy his precious cognitive resources. He was a hero, a knight of Hyrule, the one who is strong and silently bears his burdens as a means to remain strong.

He sighed.

“If Chieftess Riju knew I was struggling to not think about a girl she’d cause a riot.” Link mumble to himself, writing down notes about his patrol. “Better her than Zelda.”


	6. Aryll is...?

Y/N’s legs kept jumping up and down as she waited for the doctor to finish her notes and final recommendations for post-treatment. She had slept like the dead last night and was awoken by the nurse bring her breakfast. After inhaling her food, she waited (in)patiently to be released. Y/N really needed to get back out there and attempt to sell her produce. The realization yesterday has really added more pressure to her already anxiety-filled mind. She’s already wasted so much time recovering, even though it wasn’t necessarily her fault, but four days gone is four days gone.

“Just remember to take it easy,” said the doctor. “Make sure to stay hydrated too.”

“Of course,” Y/N hastily replied, her thoughts still preoccupied. “Am I allowed to go now?”

The doctor laughed, hearing the eagerness in her voice.

“Yes, you’re free to go,” she confirmed “But remember to take it easy!”

Without much of a though, Y/N took gathered her belongings and left the room after thanking the doctor and the nurses. When she exited the clinic, she noticed that there were a lot more soldiers out and about. Many of which were reminding the townswomen to travel in pairs and to not be out at night.

“It looks like Lady Riju really stepping it up,” Y/N mumbled to herself.

“She is,” came a voice from behind her.

Y/N yelped and turned around to see Aryll. She was wearing a new outfit. She had on a plain, cream colored sirwal with a light-yellow top. What really ties the look together was the matching light-yellow veil and gold colored belts that gently hugged her hips. It had occurred to Y/N that she was gawking for a little too long and her brain decided to finally initiate communication.

“Oh, Aryll!” she stuttered out. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine,” Aryll replied. “I was going to visit but looks like you’ve been discharged.”

“I have,” Y/N responded. “Honestly, if I stayed any longer, I would have snuck out. I really need to get to selling, I’ve spent too long recovering.”

Aryll didn’t respond right away, she just stared at the girl. Her intense gaze was making Y/N squirm. What was she thinking about?

“If that’s the case,” Aryll finally spoke. “You should get going, I’ll pass by later. Okay?”

Y/N deflated immediately. She was not expecting such a flippant answer. Regardless, she knew what she had to do.

“Okay,” she smiled. “I’ll hold you to it.”

As quickly as she had showed up, Aryll said her goodbye and left. Y/N couldn’t’ tell if what had occurred was strange or just a normal occurrence for the attractive girl. But thinking back to how she first met Aryll, she was more inclined to believe that that’s how she is. However, she can’t dwell too much since the sunlight will run out soon and she needs to get to work.

She made her way to the palace, in hopes to contact a representative about her wagon and produce. Y/N would prefer to talk to Lady Riju but with how frantic the palace looked with its construction. She ogled at the hard-working women. It was impressive to see how much had been accomplished in the four days since the incident. The Gerudo women really are amazing! She really did wish she could help in some way, but for now she needs to find someone to inquiry about her belongings.

Y/N looked around, scouting out for any indication on where she needed to go. After a few failed attempts on pinpointing her desired destination, she sucked it up and asked a nearby guard that was patrolling the construction zone. She felt awful for interrupting her work, but the woman was more than happy to help. Y/N was directed to the proper location and was quickly able to recover her items. Luckily, she was released pretty early in the day which meant she had a good chance at selling a decent amount of her produce today.

By the time the marketplace was beginning to clear out, Y/N sold a considerable amount of her items. She did have to reduce the price a considerable amount but it had to be done. Luckily for the girl her family had some money stockpiled from previous trips. They’d just have to be more cautious with your money spending habits since the winter months weren’t too far ahead. She was about ready to pack up her belongings when a familiar figure appeared.

Y/N looked up and saw Aryll with her hands behind her back. A hint of a smile underneath her veil.

“Hey Aryll, looking to buy?” Y/N teased, gesturing to her set up. “All discounted too.”

“Hmm let’s see,” she answered, placing a finger on her chin. “Sure, why not. I’ll buy it all.”

Aryll handed the girl a bag of rupees. Y/N was dumbfounded but opened the pouch to see more than enough to cover her produce at its regular price. She felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

“I can’t accept this,” she whispered, trying to hand back the bag to the overtly generous girl.

Aryll shook her head before saying, “Take it. I plan on donating the produce to the barracks since they’ve been working hard the past few days.”

Y/N began to cry tears of joys. When she didn’t expect it, the other Hylian came out swinging with her generosity and kind nature.

“You’re so kind Aryll,” she sniffled through tears. “You really are.”

Aryll smiled in response and reassured her that she was just doing her part in helping out the town and her friend. After Y/N got her act together, the two were able to efficiently take the fruits and vegetables to the barracks. When word got out of the two girls’ compassion, even though it was all Aryll’s doing, Lady Riju came to thank them personally. Y/N began bawling her eyes out again which amused the Chieftess and the other Hylian.

“If you’d like Y/N,” Lady Riju began, catching the girl’s attention. “You can spend the night in one of the guest rooms in the palace, as thanks.”

“You mean it” Y/N exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. “I’ve always wanted to spend the night here.”

“Perfect!” answered the Chieftess with joy. She then turned to Aryll and gave her a questionable look. “Feel free to stay too, Aryll.”

Y/N saw Aryll flush a bit. Little did she know it was from the implication of Lady Riju’s offer rather than her kindness to invite her to spend the night too. Unfortunately for Y/N, Aryll declined the offer after a short struggle. The Chieftess didn’t seem to mind if anything she found enjoyment in the girl’s response.

The day went by quickly soon after much to the disappointment of Y/N. The three girls parted ways after being shown which guest room she could stay in. Lady Riju said she could stay as long as she wanted but Y/N had to prepare to leave back to her village soon. Because of the generosity from Aryll, she was left with no real reason to stay. She was sad since she didn’t want to leave yet. This was the first time this feeling has gripped her. Part of her knew it was partly due to the fact that she was enamored by Aryll.

Y/N sighed as she stared out the small opening of her room leading to the outside. It was a cool night and she was happy to feel some of the gentle wind brush her cheeks. The gust helped her clear her mind a little but not for long. She hardly knew the other Hylian but she still felt a strong connection to her. As if she knew her from before. However, whatever she felt didn’t matter because, again, she didn’t really know Aryll and she was a woman. Y/N didn’t want to misconstrue her kindness for affection. It’s also bad to assume people’s sexuality too.

Frustrated with herself and her feelings, Y/N decided to go out for a bit. She knew there was a curfew but if she stayed indoors any longer her head would explode. All she needed was some fresh air and a small walk to allow her brain to stop running on all cylinders. She shuffled through her belongings in search of a thicker tunic. Despite being in desperate need of the cold air, she didn’t want to freeze to death either.

After scouting the hallway, Y/N quickly figure out that she wouldn’t be able to leave the same way she had entered the palace. Luckily for her, her room was on the ground level which made it easier to create a makeshift rope to climb out her window. She locked the door of her room, tied several bed sheets together before securing it on a heavy piece of furniture by her escape route. Her small figure made it easy to get through the window. Y/N thanked the Goddesses that there weren’t any obstruction preventing her from doing this.

Once outside, she was able to successfully avoid any patrolling guards and made her way to the outer portion of the palace’s domain. Off in the distance was the peaceful sound of falling water from the rock formation. Y/N had always wanted to reach the top of it but that wasn’t allowed. She shrugged off her thoughts in search for a way to reach the dunes. However, she couldn’t figure out a way to leave town without being seen. Even if she did come up with a way, how would she get back in?

“Ugh, I didn’t think this through,” grumbled Y/N, clearly distressed from her lack of planning.

With no way of reaching outside of town, the girl decided to relax by a storage area behind the palace. There seemed to be no activity from any of the workers at this time so she took this opportunity to lay on a pile of hay to look up at the stars. She allowed her body one giant stretch, releasing all the pent-up tension she’d been holding since the day of the attack. It was difficult to not think about it. She still had remnants of that nasty blow on her head. But luck was on her side and she was saved by Aryll. Well, she thought it was Link at first but could you blame her? He did save her days prior. 

More times passed as Y/N felt like she was going to pass out. A long, drawn-out yawn indicated that it was time to go back. She took her sweet time getting up from her spot. When she finally managed to lift herself up, she heard a scrapping noise coming from the stone wall. In that instant, her brain decided to pool all her resources to her hearing. Why would there be guards or workers working on this wall? Even if that were the case, she didn’t _see_ anyone.

The scrapping grew louder, altering Y/N. She quickly hid behind a stack of barrels, trying to blend in with the environment. Her nerves were shot. What is happening? It didn’t take long for her question to be answered. Over on top of the stone wall, she saw several cloaked figures. They carried with them various bags stuffed with Goddesses knows what. Her heart stopped. Who were these people and why are they scaling a barrier to enter the town? Suddenly, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

They had to be the culprits from the attack the other day. Why else would they be entering the town through such an inconvenient method? Y/N needed to later the authorities. She scanned her surroundings for anything she could use as a weapon. There was a good chance she’d be detected so she needed a way to protect herself. Unfortunately for her there was nothing she could use. Biting her lip, she waited patiently for the mysterious people to make their way down the wall and vanish through the direction she had originally came from.

Waiting a few more minutes in order to ensure they had left, Y/N took off. She followed the path back to where she had originally snuck out. She held her breath, worried that they might have used her makeshift rope to enter the palace. Fortunately, her intellect was able to ease her worries because the people she saw were too large to fit into the window. The clean bed sheets were further proof that no one had used them to enter. Y/N let out a breath of relief before climbing back up to her room. 

The room was empty, left the same way she had left it. She quickly opened the door and surveyed the hallway but no one was in sight. Weird, there should have been someone patrolling. No matter, this wasn’t the time to dawdle. Y/N went back into her room and retrieved her bow and arrows. She silently thanked the Chieftess for having one of the Gerudo women bring all her belongings. However, it was all she had. Once prepared, she exited the room and made way to Lady Riju’s room.

As she approached her destination, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. Her skin prickled and the hairs stood up. It were as if she was back in the desert, fighting for her life. When she arrived at the main room of the palace, Y/N saw a couple of guards. She shouted at them to get their attention.

“Hey, I saw several cloaked figures scale the wall and enter the town,” Y/N gasped, her heart rate sounding off in her ears. “I think they’re about to attack-”

On cue, an explosion ravaged the main marketplace. The women turned to look out through the opening of the entrance and saw the poor trees that decorated the location burning. Y/N felt her anger hitch. She was too late, she couldn’t’ warn them on time too prevent any damage. Captain Teake appeared from inside of Lady Riju’s living quarters. She quickly and effectively barked out orders. The soldiers from the room followed their captain’s commands and went towards the explosion site. Y/N was about to follow their lead but was stopped by a reflection of a blade, hidden in shadows.

“Out of the way!” shouted Teake, altering the girl of the looming danger.

A quick slash from the figure caused Y/N to tumble back. They didn’t even step forward but the swing created a blast of air that knocked her breath out of her lungs. Despite that, she was able to regain her composure enough to aim her bow to their head and shoot it. It made contact and stunned the target, allowing Teake to charge and bash the foe to the floor. That single blow incapacitated the enemy, leaving Y/N in utter awe at her display of strength.

“Someone, quickly! Secure the Yiga clansman!” the Captain roared to one of the stream of soldiers emerging from the barracks.

The person, who was apparently from the Yiga clan, was properly restrained and moved to the appropriate holding cell. Y/N stood by as she saw the Captain command her forces to put out the fires and apprehend the assailants. It didn’t take long for Y/N to relay how many Yiga clansmen entered the town. There were about seven and one was already detained. Teake thanked her and told her to make way to Lady Riju’s room, which is properly secured by her best women in order to keep the Chieftess safe.

She shook her head however and said, “Thank you but I need to help, it’s what I do.”

Before she could hear any objections from the Captain, Y/N ran outside in search of any injured women. She let out a sigh of relief when none were detected. Many of the soldiers were putting out the fire while others surveyed the roof tops and main entrance for anymore signs of the Yiga clan or explosives. Despite how hard they searched; nothing was found. This was concerning. Why were they waiting? If they were coming after the Chieftess, then why did they blow their cover by setting an _empty_ marketplace on fire?

Y/N had doubts now. They weren’t after Lady Riju. Then who?

Y/N shook her head, it didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was to help with the search. She made her way to the entrance to talk with Ploka. However, her trip there was interrupted by another blast but this time it was at the entrance itself. Y/N cried out in anguish, worried that someone was killed. She charged forward, bypassing some of the women removing the rubble from the blast to make way out of the town. The girl helped claw their way to an injured Ploka, who was thankfully still conscious.

To much of Y/N’s dismay, the entrance was completely blocked off. She looked around to see if there was any way for her to scale the wall and see what was on the other side. On top of the rooftops, she saw several of the Gerudo soldiers fighting Yiga clansmen. The duel was hard to follow since the enemy were bouncing back and forth as if they were teleporting. Y/N couldn’t dwell too much on that matter since Captain Teake showed up and organized the available soldiers to remove the rubble. Y/N helped and in a matter of minutes the entrance was clear enough for them to squeeze through. When they reached the front, they saw several figures standing by. Much to her surprise, they didn’t try to barge into town or attack them. They just stood there, waiting.

But why?

Moments which felt like years passed before another person emerged from the horizon. Y/N felt Teake tense and the several other guards took an offensive stance. She couldn’t make out who was over the horizon but the assailants seemed to have known who it was. One of the Yiga clansman made a loud noise with of their instruments, causing the members that were still in the town to use their powers to ascend the wall and join them out front. It became apparent there was at least a dozen members standing before them.

Frustration began to settle in for Y/N. She looked over at the Captain to see her reaction to what was unfolding. However, she was staring intently at the mystery figure. Perhaps Teake was trying to determine if they were friend or foe? Y/N turned back around and saw the mysterious person come closer; they had several weapons on them. A bow and arrows, a shield, and a sword. Upon laying her eyes on their arsenal, Y/N felt a strong sense of familiarity. Hasn’t she see seen them once before?

Suddenly, much to Y/N’s fright, a loud voice called out.

“There he finally is!” said the man. “We’ve been waiting for you!”

Now confusion overtook the girl. Who is he and why are they waiting for him? It took a hot second for Y/N to put two and two together. This is the person the Yiga clan has been searching for. They’ve attacked the town and injured several just for the chance to apprehend one guy? How ludicrous!

“Captain, what’s happening?” Y/N finally asked, as the leader of the attackers kept rambling on and on about vengeance.

Teake stood silent, as if afraid to speak. The only thing she said was to stay back and not get involved with the skirmish that was about to begin. The Hylian only nodded, not wanting to press the Captain more. She took several steps back and, in that moment, the Yiga clan lunged forward to the person they were talking to.

Y/N gasped as the Captain and her brigade launched into action. She overheard the call to detain the Yiga clan and to protect the Hero. The mention of the name _Hero_ caused Y/N’s blood to ice over. Hero? As in Link? She looked up and saw the battle before her. However, the mysterious figure was no longer cloaked and the remnants of the fire that burned from the city gave enough light to give her a clear view of not a _Hero_ but a _girl_.

It was Aryll.

They had to be wrong. She wasn’t the Hero, nor the Knight of Hyrule, or Zelda’s Champion. She was Aryll, a kind Hylian that’s helped her out when she was in trouble. The disbelief at what she was witnessing caused her body to move without proper input of her brain. She ran forward, forgetting the fighting and focusing on the girl. She didn’t want her to get hurt, she needed to protect her.

She cried out her name, “Aryll! ARYLL!!”

Y/N’s booming voice carried over through the loud clanging of swords and shield and shouts from both parties alike. Aryll had shot down a Yiga clansmen when she saw Y/N running towards her.

Her eyes grew wide as she ripped her veil and head piece off her head before shouting, “Y/N! Please, get away!”

Y/N was absolutely floored at the realization that Aryll was indeed Link, the Hero. How stupid was she? The person she had been interacting with the whole time was Link himself. How? Why? A million questioned flooded her already aching mind. Instead of heeding his warning, her desire to reach him only grew stronger. Y/N felt her legs burn from exhaustion as we weaved through the hysteria happening. However, before she could reach him, she was stopped by a large member of the Yuga clan. She couldn’t see his face but a part of her knew that the man was _smiling_.

“Well, well,” he chimed. “Looks like the _Hero_ has a liking to you.”

Before Y/N could react, he swiftly grabbed the girl and vanished in a gust of wind. After the wind and sand had settled, there was no body left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she went poof D:


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Link's perspective?

Link watched in horror as Y/N was captured by the new leader of the Yiga clan. Before he could react, do anything to stop the kidnapping taking place in front of him, they were gone. The rest of the clansmen dispersed too. Only Link, Captain Teake, and the rest of the Gerudo soldiers were left. Only a few moments passed when the Captain commanded her brigade to help any injured and return to the town. They sounded their conformation of the order. After most of them left, Teake approached the Hylian Hero. She looked at him with a face full of remorse, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’ll be alright,” said the confident woman. “We know what they want now.”

Link didn’t speak, he only nodded. Many emotions were swirling inside him. Over the years and his many reincarnations, Link had never had this adverse of a reaction. This girl that he just met days prior had managed to settle herself in his heart. Witnessing her abducting left him in shambles. He couldn’t do anything. He allowed it to happen. Now that she was gone, he felt empty. Incapable of feeling anything else but pain.

When he was traveling towards the town and saw her combat against the creatures, he was captivated. Sure, he’s seen many fight before but the way Y/N carried herself through it all was amazing. Him and her being there at that very moment had to have been planned by the Goddesses. He was able to save her then but failed to do so now. The pain slowly turned into a more distinct emotion: guilt. Link never liked displaying his emotions, they could be perceived as a sign of weakness. It also helped prevent getting attached to anyone.

However, that didn’t matter when he met her. After their initial encounter, a part of him hoped that he’d tun into her in town. To his surprise, that exactly happened. Unfortunately, he wasn’t himself… literally. He found it amusing to see her drunk since it made it obvious that she was entrance by him. The way she flushed under his touch and smile at his words made him want to interact with her more. When they went to eat dinner together, the night of the first attack, she had admitted to him that she saw him. It was a weird situation but it intrigued him to hear what she had to say about himself. Not only did she behaved like she was into him, she even thought he was _hot_.

Link felt a ghost of a smile threaten to form on his lips. The memory was sweet despite the events that occurred immediately after. He had enjoyed their brief conversation even though he didn’t like to talk much. However, with Y/N, he didn’t mind saying a few things here and there. Zelda always told him that love made people do crazy things. The Hylian didn’t want to think too much about love. He always believed he was destined to be alone. But here he was, harboring these intense feelings for a girl that made him feel alive again.

While deep in his tormenting thoughts, the Captain and Link made their way back to the palace. They needed to rendezvous with the Chieftess. Teake kept glancing over at the man, unsure of how he was feeling. Link is the master of keeping a neutral expression but she heard his shout. His voice carried dread; an emotion she’s never heard him express before. It was unsettling to know that it’s come to this. Once they reached the main area of the palace, Lady Riju turned to them and directed them into a private room meant for meetings.

“I need a full report on what just occurred,” she told the two, sitting at the foot of the table. She motioned Link and Teake to take a seat which they obliged.

“One of the women were alerted by Y/N that she had seen intruders scale the town’s wall. They made their first attack in the marketplace. A Yiga blademaster attempted to attack Y/N but we were able to subdue him. He’s currently in custody. After, there was a lull in attacks, as if waiting for something. A second explosion destroyed the main entrance and that’s when more members began to actively attack our forces-”

“They knew I was in town,” Link interrupted, breaking his silence. “Their plan was to lure me out and kill me. But instead, they took Y/N.”

Lady Riju gave Link a strained look. She had been informed that Y/N was kidnapped but hearing it from Link made it all too real. The poor girl didn’t deserve to be taken away. Her heart was in the right place and she suffered an ill fate because of it. Captain Teake glanced at the man before looking back at the Chieftess.

“I warned her to stay back. However, upon seeing Link, she became distraught,” she added. “Her desire to protect him led to her capture.”

“It’s my fault,” Link whispered. “She thought I was Aryll, a friend. But the revelation of who I actually had caused her to put her guard down.”

“Link,” said Lady Riju firmly. “It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s fault but the new leader of the Yiga clan.” She stood up and walked over to the only window of the room. While looking out she added, “We’ll get her back.”

“We believe they’re using her as bait to draw Link to them,” the Captain stated. “We just need to form a plan. But before that, we should pay a visit to out captured blademaster.”

Link finally looked up, turning to the Captain then the Chieftess. They gave him a reassuring look and the Hero felt a tad better. He knew that they needed to work fast, because the Yiga clan were not the patient type.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y/N stirred in her unconscious state causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. The place was cold and damp too. She slowly got up and extended her arms to scope out her cell. On one side there was rock and the other bars. Moments later, an aching of her head made it almost impossible to panic. Luckily, there wasn’t any blood or pain anywhere else. She sat up from her spot and tried to recall the events prior to her arrival. The memory was foggy but she remembered the attack in town, the fire that burned her favorite location, and Aryll actually being Link. She paused. Aryll was Link. The girl rubbed her aching temples. Part of her was fascinated and upset at that revelation. The girl she’s been hanging out with was actually a guy who happens to be the Hero.

The reveal had come at the most inconvenient of times. At that moment, Y/N didn’t care who the person really was. She just had to help her. Well, him. However, in doing so she was left exposed which made it easier for he to get kidnapped. She couldn’t imagine how Link was feeling. Judging his character based off her interaction with him as Aryll and their encounter out in the desert, he probably feels terrible. But how does she feel? There was a sense of betrayal that Link was only pretending to be Aryll. Part of her wanted to be upset but at the same time not.

Y/N sat for a long time thinking everything over. Rationally speaking, it made sense Link had to disguise himself. Gerudo town only allowed females to enter. She couldn’t figure out why he was there but she was grateful he had been. He helped her, thrice. Despite being hurt by Link concealing his true identity, Y/N couldn’t stay mad at him. Besides, part of her felt like his interaction with her would have been different had she’d known he was actually the Hero.

Suddenly, Y/M became hyper aware of her location. She was really kidnapped. Recalling the leader’s last statement, she is going to be used as bait for Link. The way they had infiltrated the town and planned their assaults were indicative of their true intentions. They weren’t after Lady Riju, they were after Link. Through her careless actions, their lack of proper planning tuned into an advantage on their part. If she had just listened to Captain Teake and Link, this dispute would have been resolved. The girl grabbed her head in frustration and despair.

Y/N sat in her tormenting thoughts for what felt like hours before she heard any movement outside of her prison. Her pupils constricted when light flooded the hallway outside of her cell. Two armed Yiga clan members entered the room and positioned themselves by the wall opposite if the girl’s location. Seconds later, the leader revealed himself.

“Hello girl, I’m Master Aurelion,” he called, his voice passive. “I have some questions for you.”

Y/N didn’t respond, unsure what to even say. If she said no, he’d ask anyways.

“How close are you to Link?” Aurelion inquired, unfazed by the girl’s initial silence.

The girl tried to quickly analyze her situation. These clowns really had no game plan if they’re asking her an idiotic question like that. She decided to downplay her answers a bit.

“I hardly know him,” she answered with a shrug. “I honestly thought he was someone else.”

“Don’t play games,” he warned. “He called out your name.”

Y/N sat up, in an effort to indicate to the man that she was serious.

“I’m not lying,” she semi-bluffed. “I thought he was my friend, Aryll.”

Aurelion stared at the girl. His demeanor made the girl extremely nervous but she remained as calm as possible. The man let out a sigh of frustration.

“Well you better hope Link shows up to save you in the next couple of days,” he finally said. “If not, we will dispose of you. I have no need to keep outsiders when they don’t serve their purpose.”

Y/N didn’t respond, she could only think about how much she didn’t like his tone. It sounded a bit too serious. The three Yiga clansmen swiftly left soon after his declaration. Once it was dark again, Y/N let out the tears she was holding back. She was terrified, frustrated, and exhausted. Now she was in another predicament and if no one comes to help her, she’d be dead in the next few days. She wanted to believe that Link would come but that would be too dangerous. At the end of the day, she was just a stranger to him and the people of the town. They have no attachment or commitment to them. It would be in their best interest to leave her as a prisoner.

The pounding of her head became increasingly worse as she cried. Y/N laid down a tried to get comfortable enough to rest. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep but she had to try. Maybe after some rest, her head would clear enough to figure out a plan of escape. Part of her knew it was futile, especially since it was pitch dark in here, but she had to try. As she laid there, Y/N thought of her family. They’d be worried if she doesn’t show up in the next couple of weeks. Since her father passed, she had to be there to help provide. How can she do that if she died here?

With that bit of motivation in mind, Y/N quickly sat up and quickly frisked her own body. She searched for anything that could help her. Unfortunately, they seemed to have cleared her out of anything that could have given her an advantage. She grumbled in frustration. Guess she’ll have to use wit to get herself out of here.


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knew working as a school counselor takes such a toll on your mental health? Anyways, I apologize for the short and boring chapter :) Love you all <3

It had been approximately 20 hours since Y/N’s encounter with the leader of the Yiga clan, Master Aurelion. It was still pitch black inside the cell, which only kept Y/N on edge. At this point in time, she was exhausted, hungry, and frighten. Aurelion’s words kept echoing through her mind. _I have no need to keep outsiders when they don’t serve their purpose_. She never met anyone before that would say those kinds of words to anybody. Sure, she fought monsters but those were different. They didn’t have the mental capacity or cognition of a person. Which is why, in her mind, it made it easier to understand why they were so hostile and willing to fight her. However, with this clan, they know full well what they’re doing and continue to do so. It made her sick.

Her father did teach her about people who do evil deeds without a second thought. She knew that but it didn’t make it easier to digest it. It also didn’t help that she never had this much trouble in her life before. Most of the time, her trips to Gerudo Town were pleasant. _Guess you can’t always have it easy_, she thought. As more time passed, Y/N’s hunger only become more unbearable. She knew these clansmen were evil and stuff but could they have at least spared her a slice of bread or something. At this point, she was so hungry she wanted to beg the next guard to come in her and put her out of her misery already.

As more time passed, Y/N began to feel weaker. She hadn’t eaten or drank water in almost two days. Normally, this wouldn’t be much of an issue but since this hideout was beyond hot and humid. If she had to wait much longer, she’d die of dehydration. Maybe that was their plan all along. Keep her trapped in a cell with no food or water and wait for her to kick the can. It was a shitty was to die but she guessed it was better than being tortured to death. Y/N began to mentally write her will, since she had no pen and paper. While she was mindlessly debating who to give her horse Champ to, noises began to emerge from down the dark hallway.

Unsure of who it was, Y/N laid down on her right side. She faced away from the cell’s door. If it were a Yiga clan member or Master Aurelion, they’d see her unconscious and try to go in and retrieve her. Well, at least she’d hope that was the case. It was a reckless plan but one that she knew she could pull off. Remembering the clashes from the night of the attack, the Yiga clan members weren’t that smart or calculated.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when the metal bars creaked open. She tried to still her heart rate as it was jumping up to her throat. The adrenaline and anxiety coursing through her veins made it impossible. Y/N prayed for the Goddesses that the idiot who just entered her cell was dumb enough to not be able to tell that she was awake!

“Y/N?”

The voice that whispered her name caused ice to form within her bloodstream. Was that? The lack of proper sleep and hunger served to only amplify the light-headed feeling. It couldn’t be… Her mental state was at peak hysteria. She opted to wait, part of her paranoia telling her it could be a trick.

Y/N.”

Yup, she couldn’t stay still anymore. Immediately after the call, Y/N swiftly used her core strength to lift herself up. She had already been clenching her right hand into the fist before she initiated her attack. The fist made contact with something but she couldn’t tell what. The figure stumbled back onto their back since they had been kneeling, losing their balance and any form of retaliation. She got up and began to run out the cell until…

“It’s me!”

Halting in her tracks, Y/N turned and squint. The voice, despite stern, held no malice nor contempt. The light from down the hallway faintly lit the chamber. After her pupils adjusted, Y/N saw an unamused Link on the floor of her cell.

“Oh,” was all she could muster.

Link promptly sat up. If he were irritated, it didn’t show. He rubbed his left forearm, the part he used to block her punch. She couldn’t help but laugh nervously.

“Y-yeah, sorry about that.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he got up and walked over to her. His face was neutral, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking nor feeling. Fearing she was about to get reprimanded for her actions, Y/N opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly cut off by a warm embrace. Link pulled her close into his chest where she heard his heartbeat. The sound was calm, making her forget the situation they were currently in. She hadn’t expected for him to show up, especially with such a comfort. Y/N smiled in his chest. The hug lasted only a few moments but it revitalized her. Ready to take on the imminent threat, she opened her mouth.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Link pulled away, much to the girl’s discontent, and looked very stern. Whatever he was about to say, Y/N knew she wouldn’t like. Knowing the type of hero he is, his plan would place him in direct danger and her into safety’s hands. After he explained their escape route, Y/N was surprised to note that he was planning on using stealth to leave without any conflict. Link then proceeded to hand the girl a bow and arrow.

“It’s too risky to fight because of your condition,” Link concluded. “However, in case there is one you can use this to defend yourself.”

Y/N looked down at the weapon he handed her. It was his own bow and arrows. The marvelous carving on the bow made her feel unworthy to hold it. She looked back at him and he smiled, reassuring her that he knew she was capable enough to use it. Y/N couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. She’s glad Link doesn’t see her as dead weight. As a warrior, it must come natural to him to assess others and determine what they’re capable of. Y/N couldn’t help but blush. Link really is amazing.

Placing the plan into action, Y/N followed Link down the corridor. The two had weapon ready in hand in preparation of an attack. Link informed her that he had been at the hideout before during an incident. Lady Riju had the thunder helm stolen which Link helped retrieve. Through the help of his signals, the two of them were left undetected by the location’s inhabitants. Y/N stared in awe at how easy it was for Link to escort her to the outside world. It was almost nighttime when they reached the mouth of the cave.

Once she thought the coast was clear, a whirling sound was heard overhead. Quickly taking a step back, Link and Y/N dodged the arrow that was launched towards them. Their eyes traveled to the culprit. Much to Y/N’s dismay, it was Master Aurelion. Next to him were several other members, all of which were holding weapons.

“Leaving so soon?” he called as his men began their march towards them.

“We need to run,” Link whispered.

“Right,” she responded.

The two moved in unison away from the threat. Y/N felt her palms begin to sweat, making her grip on the bow and arrow slippery. She knew that if they just turned and ran, they would be easy targets. Their only chance of safety is to find some coverage and use the terrain as their advantage. Suddenly, an onslaught of arrows were launched by the Yiga footsoldiers. Link instinctively went in front of Y/N, using his shield to protect them from the volley. Meanwhile they attacked, a few Yiga blademasters charged towards them.

“Link! This isn’t good!” Y/N yelled, panic on the edge of her voice.

Before he could respond, the Yiga blademasters used their wind cleavers to shoot gust of air towards them. Y/N dig her heels into the soft sand as she covered her eyes from the debris. Once the winds died down, Link grabbed his boomerang located on his back and tossed it with tremendous strength. The velocity of the throw surprised the blademasters. Unable to block the hit, they fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. Link caught the boomerang when it made its way back with ease.

Master Aurelion let out unpleasant growl, commanding the rest of his troops to charge. Y/N prepared her borrowed bow and arrow, aiming for the closest clansman running their direction. However, Link placed a hand in front of her as if to tell her to withdraw her weapon. Shocked, YN obliged. Before she could ask what he had planned, Link reached into his sturdy satchel. Upon inspection, the girl didn’t remember him ever carrying such a thing around. As the seconds ticked by, Y/N held her breath as her heartbeat was blaring in her ears. Whatever Link was about to do he needed to do it now.

Once the wave of enemies reach a distance too close for comfort, Link revealed a magnificent staff decorated in icy, blue snowflakes. The silver hilt glimmered nightly despite the fading sunlight. The dangerously sharp crystals surrounding the staff were emitting a strong, cold aura making the girl shiver in its proximity. She marveled at its sight. The scorching temperature of the day’s heat had no affect on its power since it looked in perfect condition.

“Step back,” Link commanded which Y/N quickly obeyed.

In one heavy swing, three flurries of ice launched from the now glowing staff. The combination of the nightly wind and the crystallization of the staff’s power made contact with the front line, freezing them in their place. Ice formed on the chest and legs, connecting the unfortunate assailants together creating a large barrier preventing any stragglers from charging directly ahead. It didn’t take a genius to note that this was their chance to escape. Link took her hand once he put the staff away and ran towards the nearby rock formation. Once there, she realized that his trusty stead was carefully hidden amongst the formation.

Off in the distance, Y/N could hear the crumbling of the ice as the Yiga clansmen broke through their make-shift restraints. She felt panic surge into her fragile body. They’re still coming after them. The additional fear caused her to get on the horse faster, securing herself onto Link by wrapping her arms around his chest. Once they were good to go, Link commanded his horse to run towards Gerudo Town. Y/M dug her head into the back of his shoulder blade in an effort to not look behind her. She could hear them coming, they were impossibly fast.

“Link, they’re going to catch up to us!” Y/N gasped, unaware of the breath she was still holding in her lungs.

Link didn’t respond, instead he glanced back and gave her a reassuring smile. As if on cue, multiple Gerudo soldiers appeared from behind the risen terrain of the desert. They were adorned with sturdy armor and countless arrows. At the head of the charge was Captain Teake herself. She roared out an order, keep the advancing forces back. Y/N felt tears well up in her eyes. Not only did Link come to rescue her, but also Captain Teake and her select soldiers did too. As they rode back to safety, Y/N didn’t care that she was crying hysterically into Link’s tunic.


	9. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Y/N share an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains some explicit content.

Link and Y/N made it back to Gerudo Town without any more trouble. Her tears had dried by the time they made it through the still damaged front entrance of the town. Off in the distance was Lady Riju, surrounded by her personal guards. Upon seeing their arrival, she ran over to them. The startled guards didn’t expect for their leader to run off like that so they quickly followed. Y/N didn’t hesitate to jump off of Link’s horse once it came to a stop. She ran directly into Riju’s arms.

“Y/N!”

“R-Riju!”

The two girls held each other for a few moments before pulling away. Lady Riju kept her composure Y/N was back into a tearful mess. The days of exhaustion, hunger, and thirsty vanished for a moment and was replaced with pure gratitude. She couldn’t believe that they spent so much effort to rescue her from the Yiga Clan. Y/N help onto Riju’s hands, turned to Link, then back to the chieftess.

“Thank you so much,” Y/N whimpered, looking down to her feet. “Y-you didn’t have to.”

Lady Riju squeezed Y/N’s hands with much force. The pressure startled her. She looked up to meet her eyes, which held such compassion.

“Of course, we had to!” Riju chastised the girl. “What kind of Chieftess would I be if I sat back and did nothing?” She let go of Y/N’s hands and crossed them over to chest for extra emphasis. “Besides, you’re my friend.”

“S-stop,” Y/N wailed now. “You’re going to make me cry!”

“You’re already crying though,” murmured Link, a small smile on his face.

Y/N faced the other Hylian, tears streaming down her face. Under normal circumstances, she’d be wholeheartedly embarrassed by her display of emotions. It’s been a long time since she’s cried like this. However, under their presence, it was so easy to get lost in the feeling of relief and care.

“Link, or can I still call you Aryll?” Y/N began to say before shaking her head to continue. “Thank you for taking that risk. I appreciate it immensely.”

The stoic man didn’t say a word at first. He looked at her intensely but soften his expression after some seconds.

“It’s what I do,” he said cooling. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Now that that’s over with,” Y/N said, taking in a deep breath to regain her composure. She walked over to Link and playfully punched him on the shoulder. “I’m upset that you tricked me into thinking you were a girl! Like, I know why you did it but still!”

“If you understand why you still hit me?” Link mumbled, pretending to rub his injured shoulder.

Lady Riju burst into laughter as she observed the two Hylians interact with each other. She noticed how the two got along so well even though they’ve only known each other for about a week or so. Never in her time knowing the warrior did she ever see him this animated. Y/N was always like this though. Her out-going personality naturally drew people to her. It’s not hard to believe that she managed to befriend such a serious individual.

After allowing the two to continue bickering to each other, Lady Riju announced that Y/N should go to the palace to get some much-needed rest. It didn’t take a genius to notice that the poor girl looked like a wreck. But, in the best possible way. The Chieftess ordered Link to stay with Y/N to ensure she’d receive the necessary treatment. She also reassured the two that she’ll call for them once Captain Teake returned from stalling the enemy.

Link and Y/N proceeded to go to the infirmary, where she was checked out for any serious injury. Luckily for the Hylian, she was only suffering from mild dehydration. Her fatigue would easily be rectified after a light meal and rest. After a much-needed bath in Lady Riju’s personal washroom, they were sent to her original room in the palace. The doctor instructed her to stay in bed until food was served by one of the tenders.

Once they reached her room, Y/N settled in bed. Her tired mind was telling her to sleep but her dry mouth and grumbling stomach told her she needed to wait. During this, she expected Link to leave but she soon found out that he didn’t. With a smile, Y/N told him to take a seat which he obliged.

“You know you don’t have to stay,” Y/N said. “You’ve done your job, you saved me.”

Link gave her an incredulous look. It made her feel like an idiot for opening up her mouth.

“You’re my friend,” Link stated very slowly, looking at her with much intensity like before. “I won’t leave until I know you’re okay.”

Y/N felt an intense blush settle on her cheeks which caused her to look away from him. Her thoughts about their friendship popped up in her mind. She saw him, well her at first, as a friend. If Aryll was the one saying it, she’d be flustered yet flattered. However, for some reason hearing the great warrior himself say it seems too surreal. He had saved her, but it was his job. He even said it’s what he does.

However, him staying to ensure her well-being wasn’t necessary. Right? Then, does he truly believe them to be friends? The mere thought made her heart soar. How cool is it to have someone like Link as your friend. Her brain barely comprehended it. Despite his deception, Y/N was willing to put it past them. She knew way he had to conceal his true identity. There was a whole altercation because of his presence at the town!

While she was trying to comprehend her jumbled thoughts, Link took her reaction as one of disapproval. Her looking away made him feel like he said something to offend her. He frowned to himself as he came to a realization. Y/N really is upset for withholding his true identity from her. He cursed himself, feeling foolish that he believed she wouldn’t hold some resentment towards him. Link decided he’ll stay until she’s better before leaving town. He caused enough trouble to Lady Riju, Captain Teake, and Y/N.

The few moments of silence were finally interrupted by Y/N’s giggle. Link sat up a little straighter in his chair, not expecting that reaction.

“I’m grateful you think we are,” Y/N began, smiling fondly at the space in front of her. “Because I see you as my friend too.” She didn’t dare turn to face him as she continued. “I’ve enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together.” The tips of her ears felt uncomfortably warm. She knew her blush was still present on her face. “B-but enough about that! Let’s uh- talk about something else.”

Link smiled to himself and banished any doubts from his mind. She went ahead and amazed him once again. Y/N wouldn’t tell him these things if she didn’t truly mean it. That thought gave him the courage to get up from his spot, walk over to Y/N, and sat beside her. The sudden closeness did not go unnoticed by the girl. She was forced to turn her body to fully face him.

“Link what are you-”

Y/N couldn’t finish her sentence. The great warrior of Hyrule himself leaned in and embraced her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, guiding her torso to move forward and settle against his. His head laid perfectly on the crook of her neck, breathing in her pleasant scent. The tension between the two simmered down. Y/N felt her mind race a million miles an hour. The hug they shared back in the cave was chaste, all it conveyed was how relieved he was to see her okay. However, this embrace conveys something else.

“Oh, Link…”

Y/N’s sentence trailed off on its own. She reciprocated his action by wrapping her arms around his torso. She clutched onto the back of his tunic in a desperate attempt to release the burst of desire. In reaction to her nails gliding down his back, Link let out a shaky breath on her neck. The resulting action caused electricity to run down her spine. Their heart beats increased in unison and the air around them felt hot and uncomfortable. There was so much that needed to be said.

Why do I feel this way?

Where have you been all this time?

Can we stay like this forever?

A burst of confidence entered Y/N, giving her the courage to make a move. The girl had no doubt in her mind that Link wanted more, just like herself. She turned her head and placed her lips on Link’s neck, tracing light kisses on the exposed skin. As she did so, her hands instinctively gripped harder on his back. The combination of the two sensations caused a visceral reaction from Link. He pulled away while his arms stayed around her waist. Y/N looked stun in his presence, fearing she did something wrong. However, upon closer inspection she saw that her actions received the results she wanted.

Link’s eyes held a hint of disbelief and desire. She smirked, satisfied. She placed her forehead against his, maintaining the intense eye contact between the two. Her eyes mirrored that same desire that Link felt. She desperately wanted him to act on his instinct rather than logic. Being the warrior of all warriors, Link kept a stoic appearance. This frustrated her and after a few more moments on inaction, she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“You started this,” she whispered in a low, sultry voice. He, in fact, did make the first move by hugging her in such an intimate way. “Now kiss me already.”

Without hesitation, Link closed the gap between them. His lips met hers with a fiery passion causing a wave of pleasure to travel her entire body. Their lips moved in unison, hands running through every part of their bodies. Their touching chests seemed to share the same heartbeat. Y/N quickly settled her hands in Link’s blonde hair, playing with it. On of Link’s hands settled on her lower back, forcefully pushing her lower half to rub against his harden member. She moaned in response, a pang of pleasure between her legs. Link decided to take advantage of her shock and slip his tongue into her mouth.

She quickly regained her senses and gently pulled Link’s head back, exposing his throat. She placed kisses down from his lips, onto his chin, and then on his neck. She traced her tongue back up from his neck to his lips. The sight combined with the sensation of her tongue and lips on his skin had Link in a daze. For someone so easily flustered, Y/N had no qualms of showing her true intentions. With that present in his mine, Link allowed himself to lose control.

He pushed her down to her back, earning him a gasp. He situated himself directly above her. Using his hand to spread her legs open to allow him to fit between her thighs. Without instruction, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Locking him in place, Link took this as an invitation to lower himself closer to her. He used his arms to support his weight, leaving some room between the two.

Link couldn’t help but admire the sight beneath him. She laid there, suddenly timid. She avoided his hot stare, her lip quivering from anticipation. Link wanted to chuckle at her shyness. However, she confronted his lustful gaze with her own. Her shaky hand reached up and caressed his cheek. She used her thumb to trace his lips. Almost instinctively, he turned his head slightly to catch her hand and kiss her fingers. The giggle that erupted from her chest was music to his ears.

Link swiftly closed the gap between them, his lips returning to hers with renewed vigor. Their kisses became desperate as if it were the only thing that kept the two alive at that very moment. Y/N made an attempt to run her hands down his back but Link broke from their passionate kiss to pin her hands above her. Using one hand to bind her wrist together above her, he used the other to feel her lovely and tempting body.

He began tracing his fingers on her neck, down to her exposed collar bone, then between her breasts before settling on here naval. Once there, he allowed his hand to slither underneath her tunic. Y/N squirmed, eyes shut and lips part open. A thin layer of sweat covered her temples, revealing the affect he had on her. The image of her, like that, ingrained itself into Link’s mind.

Her body felt unbearably hot and she needed his touch to relieve her of the burning passion that circulated within her body. She waited with much anticipation for his next move. However, he stopped for a moment and moved close to her ear and whispered, “You look so fuckin’ good.”

Y/N’s immediate response was to rub herself against Link’s member. The simple comment drove her up the wall. Hearing it come from his lips just made her want him even more.

“Please,” she moaned, struggling against his firm grip of her wrists. “L-ink, I need-

Suddenly, a knock on her door caused their blood to run ice cold. Y/N detached herself from Link’s lower half and sat herself up once Link moved off her. He instantly made it back to his chair, crossing his legs to hide his excitement. Meanwhile, she put herself under the covers. She covered most her body, trying to regain her composure. Once calm enough, she told the person knocking to come in.

It was one of the Lady Riju’s assistants bringing them their food. They greeted the two then began to set up their table with their meal. Link continued to sit on his chair with his eyes closed. Y/N looked at him and blushed. He looked so passive despite what had just occurred. Curse the warrior, always capable of controlling his emotion whenever he needed it. She struggled to calm her own heartbeat!

After the two women finished their preparation of the table, they excused themselves. Y/N thanked them profusely. Once they left, she turned to Link who had now opened his eyes. He wasn’t looking at her but instead he was looking down on his hands. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking but she had a pretty good guess.

“Link,” she said, her voice tender. Her voice jolted him back to reality. Turning to her, he could see her genuine smile. “You better finish what you started later because there’s no way in hell I’m getting any sleep after _that_.”

Her playful yet sultry tone indicated to the warrior that she too ha enjoyed their intimate moment together. Not only that, but she also wanted more. And who was he to deny such a request.

“Of course,” Link answered, his voice low and enticing.

“P-perfect!” Y/N managed to say, blushing. “Now let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing anything like that so I hope it turned out well!


	10. Finish What You Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope yall are doing good.
> 
> Next chapter will likely be the last. 
> 
> Also, warning: very explicit content for this chapter.

After dinner, Lady Riju sent someone to fetch Link and Y/N. To say that the girl was disappointed was an understatement. Part of her couldn’t believe what had occurred between herself and the great warrior. She didn’t know she had the courage to make such an advance. He only went in for a hug, innocent enough but she turned it into them almost tearing their clothes off each other. The memory of earlier reignited her cheeks with red.

When the messenger left the room after relaying Riju’s request for their audience, Y/N could tell Link wasn’t too pleased himself. He looked over to her, eyes intense. She squeaked in response. _Great_, she thought. Her response to him just looking at her made her want to squirm. The quickening pace of her heart was made obvious by her trembling hand. It took every fiber of her being to put on her boots. Y/N desperately tried to control her breathing. If Lady Riju finds out about any of this-

“You look…,” began Link, coolly observing Y/N. “Flustered.”

“Yeah no shit,” retorted Y/N, staring intently at her left boot. “Now stop looking at me, you’re making me nervous.”

In her peripheral, she could vaguely see Link cross his arms. There was a small smirk on his face as he continued to watch her.

“How can you be so timid yet demand for se-”

“S-stop right there!”

Link’s smirk only grew in size. Y/N couldn’t tell if she liked this side of Link. She’s not used to being teased especially coming from someone as attractive as him. It took her a few moments to compose herself before speaking again.

“Look, let’s just go to Lady Riju, ok?”

With no other objections, Y/N walked out the room with Link trailing behind her. She did everything in her power to calm herself and pretend like she didn’t just try to fuck Link. It’s been far too long that she did anything with anyone, let alone almost do _that_.

From behind, she knew Link was observing her intently. She dared to look back at him and saw that he looked completely unaffected. She turned away in frustration. How can he be so calm and collected while she could barely meet him in the eyes?

Y/N couldn’t dwell on those thoughts for too long because they reached Lady Riju’s office. They greeted each other and sat around the large table. Much to Y/N’s delight, Captain Teake and the rest of the women that aided in the rescue that saved Y/N’s life returned safely. The leader of the Yiga clan, Master Aurelion, was apprehended and brought in by Teake. He’s currently residing in, not a ceil surprisingly, but a guarded guest room.

At first, Y/N was concerned over their current location. The conniving leader could probably escape if he tried to. However, the chieftess reassured the girl that they are not here as a prisoner, but as a special guest.

“Gerudo Town had always have unstable relations with the Yiga Clan,” said Riju, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s about time we remedy that.”

“You’ll need me there,” stated Link.

“I just hope it’ll work out,” Y/N murmured, looking into her hands.

The feeling of dread didn’t ease up as Lady Riju and Link discussed their next steps. Y/N just hoped that it would all work out. Her short time stuck as a prisoner did little to calm her. Master Aurelion seems like a ruthless leader. But Link is here and he’s defeated Calamity before so this should be a piece of cake. Right?

When the meeting was over, it was well into the night hours. The meeting will be held in the morning after everyone is fully rested. Luckily for the girl, Lady Riju didn’t notice any weird behavior from the two of them. And by the two of them, she meant herself. After the chieftess dismissed them, Y/N sped walk out of the room with Link in tow.

She felt her heart rate go up to the point where her heart was jumping into her throat. Link’s steps matched her own and when she’d pick up pace, he followed suit. Y/N felt a bit of a rush, having him follow her all the way to her room.

Playing coy wasn’t something she planned on doing but it was the only thing she could do without losing her cool. When she finally arrived at her room, Y/N stood by its entrance. Link stopped shortly after her. A few moments of tense silence settles between the two.

“About earlier…” Y/N began, playing with her fingers in a half-hearted attempt of calming her beating heart. “I- uh, we, you know…” Her brain didn’t allow for coherent sentences to form. From the corner of her eye, she could see Link’s small smile.

“Get some rest,” he said nonchalantly, making the girl deflate a bit. Before walking off, Y/N grabbed gold on his sleeve. He looked back and saw a shy look in her face.

“I’m like totally inexperienced with this but,” Y/N said, averting her eyes in embarrassment. “But can you spend the night with me?” Something in Link’s face shifted to that of mischief. “N-not like that—t, pervert!”

Link simply chuckled but agreed to the girl’s request. Y/N wasn’t sure if she knew exactly what she was asking for but hey, life’s short. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity? Being able to sleep with (and not in _that_ way, okay maybe in that way) with the greatest hero of all time.

With a burst of confidence, Y/N took hold of his hand and guided him in. Too tired to change out of her out for, she settled on removing her boots and throwing herself on the bed. She could hear Link grumble in the background, probably saying something about getting comfortable. Y/N made her way under the covers, settling into one spot of the bed and closing her eyes. Moments later, Link joined in.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Y/N refused to open her eyes at first but her racing thoughts were interrupted by Link’s soothing voice.

“Open your eyes.”

Without hesitation, she did. Her eyes widen as she took in Link’s form. The now dark room only had the moonlight to brighten up his features. It brought back memories of the first day he met him back in the desert when he saved her life. Y/N smiled, placing one of her hands on his face. Link smiled in return.

“Thank you again,” she said, allowing herself to breath in his scent. “For saving me twice already.”

Link reciprocated her action and gently placed his callused hand on her cheek. She subconsciously pressed her face more into it, earning her a surprised expression from him.

“I’m glad I was there to help.”

The two let the comfortable silence envelope the room. Y/N stared into his cerulean eyes, admiring its color. She felt comfortable, laying the way they were. Through this comfort, Y/N was able to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

To answer her question, Link leaned forward and closed the distance between the two. The contact of their lips sent a shiver down her spine. The kiss is timid at first but the earlier day’s events seemed to have come back in full force. Y/N parted her lips which allowed Link’s warm tongue to meet hers with desperation. It elevated the kiss from a gentle conjoining of the two to ragged pants, moans, and little love bites.

Y/N had to pull away when her lungs felt like they were on fire. Link looked completely unaffected which made her fluster even more. As she laid there panting, he maneuvered himself directly above her. She was now fully on her back while Link’s upper body loomed over her.

She had a very pleasant view of his exposed chest, which she had adamantly tried to avoid gazing upon up until that very moment. Link smirked, realizing she was observing him. While using one arm to support his weight, he used the other to lift her chin up to force her to meet his gaze. He slowly leaned into her, placing his mouth right besides her ear.

“Looks like we’re back where we left off,” he whispered.

His words made her squirm. The sensation shot through her veins like they were freezing over. Her toes curled in anticipation of what his words meant and what was soon to come. The room became so silent, Y/N could swear Link could hear her pounding heart against her chest. The girl was well aware that she’d be the one deciding the next move. Looking back into his eyes after he moved back to his original spot made it clear to her that he wanted more. However, he wouldn’t initiate if it weren’t something she didn’t want.

After a few moments of consideration, Y/N decided to continue where they had left off earlier. She lifted her arm and ran her fingers gently down his chest. She applied just enough pressure on her fingertips to leave pink marks. Once she got close to his abdomen, she lift her hand up and using her palm rubbed against his member. A lustful smirk formed over her lips.

“I did say you have to finish what you started.”

Without a moment wasted, Link came down and kissed Y/N with renewed vigor. By the time her brain caught up to hat was occurring, he began lifting her shirt. Once complete off, her instinct was to over herself from the frigid air of the room but was stopped by Link’s forceful hold on her arms. The sudden aggressiveness only served to turn the girl on even more.

He moved down to her chest and began to leave loves bites. As he sucked and pulled, Y/N couldn’t help but let out small moans. The stinging sensation left behind the slightly bruised skin filled her blood with extreme desire. The feeling only intensified when his mouth gently bit down and sucked on her exposed nipple. Combined with his calloused fingers gliding up her hip and firmly grasping her other breast, it took every ounce of strength within her to not yell out in pleasure.

“I want you so bad,” came Link’s dark and lustful voice.

The statement alone made her ache with desire. She so desperately needed more that her brain managed to create one coherent sentence, “Please, take me. I’m yours.”

Link immediately flipped her over, her sore chest making contact with the soft covers of the bed. The swift yet gentle movement left her in a slight daze. He wasted no time to remove her and his own. The action itself seemed too long for the girl’s liking, causing her to lift her ass and make contact with his exposed member. She grinded onto him, the wetness of each other’s excitement causing the friction to cease. Y/N smirked, looking back towards him.

“What’s taking so long?” she teased.

There was no response, only unadulterated desire in his eyes. She giggled, taking to as a win in her eyes and she was so excited for the prize she was about to receive. Suddenly, she felt one finger rub against her, making her entire body quiver. He continued the motion, purposely rubbing on the bundle of nerve right above her opening. Unable to handle the sensation, Y/N tried to maneuver her hips to away but Link grabbed firm on her hips with his other hand. This rendered her unable to move, making his torture ever more apparent.

“Please, L-Link… I need-”

She cut herself off immediately because of the sudden insertion of two of his fingers. She covered her own mouth to muffle the loud moan that escaped her lips. Before she could even think about removing her own hand from her mouth, Link began pumping into her slowly. The feeling of having his fingers flex inside her and hit a certain spot was causing something inside her to build up.

Y/N wasn’t oblivious to what it was. However, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him to go faster. She wanted the release so bad but as soon as she made an attempt to open her mouth, only incoherent words and moans left her. Instead she opted to push herself deeper into his hand. Thankfully, he knew exactly what she was asking for.

“Soon, my love.”

The pet name made her toes curl in satisfaction. After a few more moments, he removed his hand and replaced it with his erect cock. Y/N gasped at the slick and smooth feeling of the two. He leaned down on top of her, his bare chest making contact with her back. He kissed the side of her head, whispering reassurances to her as he felt her heartbeat loudly against their bodied. She was nervous but his words did calm her.

While gripping down onto the sheets, Y/N bit down on the pillow as Link began to slowly ease himself into her. Her name escaped his lips, making her roll her eyes in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Never in her life had she felt such a riveting concoction of the two feelings. She was instantly hooked on the feeling of him entering inside her. Once she was fully comfortable with his length, Link began to pick up speed.

Thrusting inside her, Y/N’s inhibition to not cry out in ecstasy was slowly slipping away. Before she got too loud, Link used one hand to cover her mouth and the other to firmly grip her hip. Once again, his aggressive action made her move her hips to the motion of his thrust, earning her moans in return.

“Harder,” she pleaded, her voice muffled behind his hand.

“As you wish.”

Link obliged and began thrusting harder. The feeling of his harden cock inside her and his hand running itself up and down the side of her body made the sensation at the pit of her stomach release. She felt her orgasm take control over her but he didn’t stop. Every movement made after her orgasm made her go more and more insane. She was beyond sensitive but she felt no need to tell him to stop. She let herself get lost in the feeling.

It got to the point where nothing but his name left her lips making him come close to his own release. She could barely keep herself still underneath him, her chest was heaving. With one final cry, she told Link that she needed him to come. The explicit command that came from her was all he needed to hear from her. However, before he ejaculated, Link pulled himself out and finished on her back. The warm liquid falling on her back caused her to come to for a split second, realizing that his decision to pull put was probably for the better.

“Uh, oops?”

“Sorry, I should have asked before-”

“No, good thinking,” she said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

After cleaning themselves up, Y/N firmly attached herself to Link’s side once they laid comfortable in bed. He smiled down at her happy expression. Before he could say anything to her, she was fast asleep in his arms. Guess what he needed to say could wait until tomorrow.


	11. Until Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic. I apologize that it is not the best but it is something I had enjoyed writing. Until next time, stay safe out there!

The following morning, Y/N woke up feeling exceptionally warm. Her groggy mind was confused as to why it felt like she was lying in bed with a furnace. It didn’t take too long for her to realize that she was next to a rather handsome hero. Y/N had turn to see his sleeping figure, blushing from last night’s events. She quickly turned away and covered her face in absolute happiness.

She couldn’t believe what had happened the previous night. How could someone as bland as her manage to impress such a handsome Hylian. And not just any Hylian, the greatest warrior known throughout the land. Well, whatever Goddess that was smiling down on her Y/N just had to thank personally once she passes.

As the girl continued to relish in the previous night’s events, the body next to her began to stir. She immediately held her breathe and tried not to move. It seemed like her excitement radiating from her body was enough to wake the hero. Y/N could hear incoherent babble before Link’s mind fully became aware of where he was and who was next to him.

He instantly grabbed hold onto Y/N and gave her a tight squeeze. She yelped in surprises, an intense blush forming over her face. She wasn’t expecting to be hugged by Link immediately upon his waking but she wasn’t complaining.

“That’s for waking me up,” he said into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

“If that’s my punishment for waking you up,” she began, turning her head to see him. “Then I might do it more often.”

Link simply smiled and kissed her forehead. Unfortunately for them, they couldn’t stay in bed longer. The two of them had to get up. Y/N needed to sneak him out before anyone could catch them in the same room… together. Y/N couldn’t help but let a shudder run down her body with the thought of Lady Riju finding out about their night together. The chieftess would tease her about it until the end of time.

“Hey Link,” Y/N said abruptly as they finished dressing. “You should leave through the window.”

“The window?” Link asked rather incredulously. “Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?” she responded. “We can’t have anyone seeing you leave my room, they’ll think-” Y/N immediately stopped talking and sprinted over to the door. Her hearing became sensitive due to her paranoid state.

Pressing an ear to the door, she could faintly hear talking down the hallway. She thanked the Goddesses for the heads up. Y/N turned to Link, who was looking at her with a rather perplexed expression and gestured him to stay quiet. Link chuckled at the request but complied. Relief washed over her to see his cooperation but that feeling was short lived because the talking had stopped right outside her door. Suddenly, a voice.

“Y/N!” cried out a muffled voice. It took only a millisecond for Y/N to realize that it was Lady Riju’s voice that came from behind the closed door. “You awake? Let’s grab some breakfast!”

Alarm bells rang inside Y/N’s head as she flailed her arms in a sad attempt to tell Link to hide. Link, _casually_, went to the other side of the bed and crotched down, disappearing from sight. Y/N took a few moments to calm down before opening the door. On the other side, she was greeted by the chieftess.

“H-hey,” Y/N said, smiling brightly. “I’m famished, let’s go eat.”

“Excellent!” Riju chimed. “Also, have you seen Link?” She peered into the room, doing a quick scan of her room.

“Uh, I have no clue,” Y/N lied, trying her absolute best to sound calm and collected. She was doing well until Lady Riju just stood there, staring intently at her with a smile on her face. Y/N could feel the sweat begin to form on her brow. Did she know?

“Oh, alright!” she finally answered cheerfully. “Let’s get going then.”

Y/N let out a sigh of relief, following after her. Before she could fully close the door, Y/N turned back and saw Link’s head peeking from the bed. He had a huge grin on his face, clearly amused by her flustered attitude. She stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door shut.

The two women reached the dining hall for breakfast. They were joined by Link about five minutes after their arrival. Y/N peered over to see him and he looked as expressionless as usual. She admired how good he was at maintaining a poker face. Despite not being under direct scrutiny, Y/N was struggling with acting normal. Her heartbeat jumped a little too much upon laying her eyes on the great warrior.

“Hey, Y/N,” interrupted Riju from Y/N’s thoughts. “When are you returning home?”

Y/N’s mind immediately snapped back to reality. The previous night’s escapade has led her to forget the entire reason she was in Gerudo Town in the first place. She had sold all her produce and thank to the previous incidents she’s faced, Y/N had to head back home.

A sense of sadness settled in her heart. She had enjoyed her time in the town even though she was kidnapped. Getting closer to Lady Riju was an absolute pleasure. What was even more pleasurable was her time with Aryll/Link. Never in a million years would she have known that she’d run into Link, the hero of heroes, and get to know him as such an intimate level.

Y/N didn’t dwell much longer in her thoughts since she had to respond to Riju. Quickly brushing away her sad thoughts, she turned to face them and gave a somber smile.

“I definitely need to leave soon,” Y/N began. She didn’t want to leave yet. “I may leave tomorrow morning since my family needs me back.” A warm smile spread across her face. “Thanks to _Link_, I was able to make more than enough for my family to live off until my next trip.”

Lady Riju looked over from Y/N to Link, who tried his best to hide his smile. However, his attempts were for naught since the chieftess giggled.

“I should thank you myself too, Link,” she began with a smile. “You saved the day again for my town. We really are forever in your debt.”

At first glance, Link looked rather calm despite the praise he was receiving. However, the two women were able to tell that he was brimming in pride. Y/N chuckled to herself, content with the fact that she was able to decipher his neutral expression.

“No need for thanks,” he simply responded.

Breakfast ended all too soon for Y/N. Lady Riju excused herself and took Link with her, citing to the other girl that they needed to begin negotiations with the leader of the Yiga clan. She confirmed with Y/N that they’ll spend time together today in some capacity because of her departure tomorrow morning.

Of course, Y/N was ecstatic to hear that. As she made her way out of the dining hall, Link followed suit. However, before leaving, Link promised Y/N that he’ll come find her once he was able to. Y/N simply nodded, taking in his brilliant eyes and blinding smile.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent running errands and preparing for her departure. She had no clue what happened to her weapons so Y/N bought a new bow and quiver of arrows. She managed to find a rather stunning dagger at an affordable price. It was small yet sharp and came in its own leather holder. After getting kidnapped, she thought it’d be a good idea to have a blade hidden on her person at all times.

By the time Y/N visited her horse Champ at the stable he was at, she felt exhausted. When she finished talking to the elderly woman that cared for her horse, Y/N felt the sadness that was kept at bay invade her thoughts. This really was it. She needed to leave back home tomorrow and she had no clue if she’d be able to see Link again.

It could happen, her optimistic side said. But what if it doesn’t, her pessimistic side said. Link is a warrior that goes around and helps those in need. The lands are vast with countless people living on them. Even if they do meet again, it was likely that it wouldn’t be soon.

As Y/N made her way back to the palace, something caught her eye. Off in the distance was Captain Teake. The tall woman was looking around the immediate area. Suddenly, her eyes meet Y/N and she quickly marched towards the startled girl.

“Y/N!” she barked, causing Y/N to straighten up. “Lady Riju is looking for you. Report to her quarters immediately!”

“Y-yes ma’am!” Y/N squeaked.

The poor girl booked it into the place leaving behind a laughing Teake. Y/N didn’t stop until she reached Riju’s door. Before she could knock, a voice invited her inside. Y/N opened the door slowly. She was greeted by Lady Riju holding one of her plushies.

“Y/N! I knew it was you!”

“Y-yeah, it’s me.”

Y/N went inside and closed the door behind her. Once she sat down on Riju’s elegant couch the chieftess began to speak.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” Riju asked. The question surprised Y/N and she caught onto that shock. “I’m asking since you look rather down about leaving when normally you’re ecstatic to leave.”

“Always so perceptive,” Y/N said with a chuckle. She took a deep breathe before continuing, “I’m happy to go home and see my family but it’s just- I- uh…”

“You’re going to miss Link,” Riju finished with absolute confidence. At this point, Y/N didn’t even have the energy to deny it.

“You know what, yes,” Y/N confessed. “I’m going to miss him a lot. He helped me multiple times and spent time with me. We really connected and it felt nice to make another friend.”

“Sounds like you’re quite _fond_ of him,” replied the chieftess. The emphasis

Y/N felt the blood rush to her head and she began to choke on her own saliva. Her adverse reaction tipped off the other woman.

“Whoa, clam down Y/N! I’m just teasing!”

“B-but how did you..?”

“Wait… AH! You like him!?”

“WHAT, NO-!”

“Don’t even deny it! Your- your face says it all!”

The girl couldn’t even complete a coherent enough sentence to defend herself. It certainly didn’t help that Riju’s face went from an amused smirk to a full-on teasing grin.

“I want to say I’m surprised but Link is quite the man,” Lady Riju commented causing Y/N’s cheeks to flush even more. “So, tell me, does he know? Have you two-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence!” Y/N exclaimed; the topic of conversation was getting too much for her at the moment.

Unfortunately, the goddesses were not smiling upon Y/N that day because the chieftess knew exactly why she wanted to drop the subject. A loud squeal resonated throughout the room and Y/N was certain that she’d drop dead then and there.

“Y/N, I can’t believe!” she began, giggling like a schoolgirl. “You and Link having-”

“I said don’t finish that sentence!!!” Y/N cried, clasping her hand over the other woman’s mouth.

Lady Riju moved her hand to let out a hearty laugh. Y/N didn’t think it was possible to have her face flush more scarlet than it already was. After a few moments, the chieftess calmed down upon seeing her companion’s embarrassed features.

“Okay, okay,” she began, drawing in deep breathes to help her settle down a bit. “I’ll stop but please know, I’m happy for you and Link.” She gave Y/N a bright smile that warmed her heart. “I know you’ll be leaving but I’m confident enough to say that he’ll see you again.”

Y/N didn’t know how to respond. Part of her wanted to deny her comment. Why would someone like Link, a noble and strong warrior, like a girl like her? At the same time, she wanted to believe her. Y/N really cared for him and appreciated all that he’s don for her. She wants to be with him, in whatever capacity he allowed her to.

“You think so?” Y/N said, hope filling her voice.

“I know so,” Riju responded without hesitation.

The two women spent the rest of their time together with much laughter and joy. Y/N was glad to have met the chieftess to this capacity. She really was an amazing person with an incredible heart. She hated whenever she had to leave Gerudo Town but she found solace in the fact that she’d eventually return.

By the end of the night, Lady Riju had confided in Y/N that her, Link, and Master Aurelion have come to an agreement of some sorts. She didn’t go into explicit detail but Link would be overseeing their relocation to another part of the desert in hopes of establishing a healthy relationship between the two groups.

Y/N was happy to hear the development. Gerudo Town and the Yiga Clan has had some bad blood for quite some time. It’s good to know that they can develop some sort of political agreement to keep the peace between the two.

At one point in the night, Link finally fulfilled his promise. He joined her in her room after he finished his mission for the day. Y/N made sure to recount the day to him since he was out doing preparations for the Yiga Clan. Despite the tension in the room, the two lovers spent the night in each other’s company.

“When will you be back?” Link asked towards the end of the night. It had become blatantly obvious that she was avoiding the conversation all together.

“In a month or so,” Y/N supplied reluctantly. “After that it will be the cold months so I won’t be coming as often.”

Moments of silence went by between the two. Link allowed her some time to process what she just said. It’s clear that she was having a hard time leaving the town especially after recent events. He placed a hand over her own. She looked up to him with slight surprise and found him smiling at her.

“They’ll be here when you return,” Link began, staring into her eyes.

Y/N knew he was trying to cheer her up. But her main reason was leaving Link behind. Of all the times she’s been here, this was the first time she met him. She wanted to tell him that but Y/N didn’t want to risk sounding desperate. After some contemplation, she nodded her head and smiled.

“I know,” she said. “It’s lame but I usually get this way. I’ve learned to love the town and its people.”

Much to Y/N’s surprise (but very welcomed nonetheless), Link leaned in and gave her hug. Having his arms around her allowed her to finally take in that deep breath. As she began to exhale, Y/N felt the tension leave her body. They stayed in each other’s arms for some time and it wasn’t until the next morning did they finally decide to part. The following morning, Y/N felt somber. She tried her absolute best to maintain a cheerful expression but her façade was quickly called out by Lady Riju.

“Just tell him you’ll miss him and ask when you’ll see him again,” scoffed an unamused Riju.

The two girls were by the front entrance of the town. The entrance was still under reconstruction but most of the debris from the attack was gone. Link did Y/N the favor of bringing her trust steed and cart as a means of giving the two a few more minutes with each other.

“And sound like a creep?” Y/N replied, crossing her arms. “No thank you.”

Riju rolled her eyes. Th chieftess had rolled them so often that morning, Y/N was worried they’d get stuck inside her sockets.

“Fine,” she reluctantly said. “But don’t regret it later.”

As if on cue, Link rolled up with Y/N’s belongings. Lady Riju excused herself after giving Y/N one last farewell. She knew the chieftess to give her one last chance of confessing her feelings for the stoic man that saved her.

“Everything is set,” Link told her as he removed himself from the seat of the cart. “I made sure you have everything for your trip back.”

“T-thank you Link” Y/N said, instinctively giving him a hug. When she pulled away, she smiled brightly at him. “Thanks for everything.”

Y/N didn’t leave him time to say let alone do anything because she quickly maneuvered herself to the cart. She thought that if she just left as quickly as possible, the pain of leaving wouldn’t sting as much. However, there was a miscalculation in her plan.

Link gently grasped her wrist and turned her around. Y/N’s eyes flew open but they quickly closed when their lips came into contact. Link’s kiss caused a wave of emotions to erupt throughout her. She could clearly feel what he was thinking. In that moment, she ultimately felt relief wash over her. As they pulled apart, she had a giant smile across her face. He returned it too.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said with such certainty that Y/N felt her heart soar.

“I can’t wait,” Y/N responded.

_________________________________________________________________________

It had been a couple months since Y/N was in Gerudo Town. Unbeknownst to her, when Link said he took care of everything, he really did take care of anything. It was her mistake to not check her belongings but the man left her a hefty sum of rupees. She nearly cried tears of joy and frustration upon her arrival. Because of his generosity, she did not need to go back to sell their crops which meant they had ample enough food for themselves.

She couldn’t keep the way she received that large sum of money hidden. Y/N had a nice, long chat about her time in town (excluding the kidnapping) and her encounters with Link. Immediately yet unsurprisingly, she began to lament how she could just leave the warrior of warriors behind. Y/N had to chastise her mother for being a romantic especially since her and her siblings livelihood relied on her selling their produce.

At first, she didn’t miss Link as much as she thought she would. But it didn’t take long before she yearned to see him again. She had made sure to provide her home’s exact location the night before her departure. Part of her was worried that he may have been injured or worse. Those thoughts were popping up a little too much for her liking so she devoted a lot of her time around the farm doing all the hard labor.

“Y/N!” cried the voice of her mother from the home. “Lunch is ready!”

Y/N wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Despite the cold weather, she was breaking a sweat with tending their garden. Most of the grunt work was done for the day. Despite the discomfort of being bent down for a long period of time, she didn’t mind it since it helped her mind away from any negative thoughts.

“I’m going!” she yelled in response.

She stood up and allowed herself to stretch her aching back. The small cottage they live in had a quaint stone walkway to and from each location. About midway up the stone path was Al, the youngest of her siblings, laying on the floor and loudly counting the clouds. Y/N walked over and looked down in amusement.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah, but I’m hungry!”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. His loud counting drowned out their mother’s call for lunch.

“Get up kiddo, I’m sure mom has something waiting for us inside.”

Once the sentence left her lips, Al got up and sprinted towards the back entrance of the home. She giggled some more over his antics. She gave herself one last stretch and yawn before walking up herself. Once she got to the door, Y/N heard some clatter going on. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It sounded like her younger siblings may be trying to pull a trick on her. Y/N sighed and cracked her neck. Their “pranks” were becoming more commonplace.

Y/N took a deep breath and opened the door rather aggressively in hopes of scaring whoever was about to jump out on her. She let out a loud yell, the one she normally did to scare her siblings. Instead, she came face to face with her startled mother and-

“L-Link?” she stuttered, her face flushing in embarrassment.

Her mother’s mouth hanged open in utter shock. Mai and Maria, her sisters looked over in confusion. Link, bless his heart, had a neutral expression on his face. A few more seconds passed before Al, broke the silence.

“Surprise?”

This brought everyone back. Y/N instantly ran over to Link’s arms. He effortlessly caught her with an aery chuckle that caused a shiver to run down her body. Over her mother’s squealing, her sister’s collective ‘ew’, and Al's cheers, all Y/N could only hear and feel Link’s heartbeat against her own chest.

“I told you we would see each other again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure how the updates will work, still trying to figure out my busy schedule. I'd appreciate any feedback you may have. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
